


a bruxa mais brilhante da sua idade

by FallDownDead



Series: boy with a scar - traduções [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Quando Hermione Jean Granger tinha um ano de idade seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Ela sabia tudo sobre isso porque fazia muitas perguntas e seus tios acreditavam em respondê-las.Por que o céu é azul, tia? Por que as letras b e d trocam no espelho? De onde vêm as músicas? Por que Jenny Hopkins me chamou de–?Seu pai havia acelerado no semáforo verde, como você deve fazer. (Aos oito anos, Hermione havia memorizado as leis de direção). Um motorista de caminhão, vindo pela direção oposta, não havia parado no semáforo vermelho.Hermione estivera afivelada no assento traseiro do carro, seus tios lhe contaram. Ela não fora machucada exceto pela cicatriz que se destacava, irregular, na sua testa.Enquanto Hermione se tornava uma maravilha dentuça e desajeitada de cabelos volumosos, ela achava que conseguia se lembrar – um lampejo verde ofuscante, uma corrente de ar gelado.





	a bruxa mais brilhante da sua idade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the brightest witch of her age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344273) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Resposta para a seguinte proposta enviada à autora original dessa fic:
> 
> sigma-castell perguntou:  
> hey eu estava me perguntando, já que você fez uma fic do escolhido!ron e vários AUs do harry, já pensou em fazer uma escolhida!hermione?

Quando Hermione Jean Granger tinha um ano de idade seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Ela sabia tudo sobre isso porque fazia muitas perguntas e seus tios acreditavam em respondê-las.

_Por que o céu é azul, tia? Por que as letras b e d trocam no espelho? De onde vêm as músicas? Por que Jenny Hopkins me chamou de–?_

Seu pai havia acelerado no semáforo verde, como você deve fazer. (Aos oito anos, Hermione havia memorizado as leis de direção). Um motorista de caminhão, vindo pela direção oposta, não havia parado no semáforo vermelho.

Hermione estivera afivelada no assento traseiro do carro, seus tios lhe contaram. Ela não fora machucada exceto pela cicatriz que se destacava, irregular, na sua testa.

Enquanto Hermione se tornava uma maravilha dentuça e desajeitada de cabelos volumosos, ela achava que conseguia se lembrar – um lampejo verde ofuscante, uma corrente de ar gelado.

Tia Meg trabalhava em uma loja de ferragens e escrevia poesia durante seus intervalos para cigarro. Tio Harold ensinava línguas clássicas na universidade local. Quando ela era pequena, Hermione sentaria com ele à mesa da cozinha e solenemente rabiscaria nos seus papéis corrigidos com giz de cera.

Tia Meg a levava a bibliotecas e museus nos finais de semana, como se eles fossem feiras de condado ou circos, da mesma forma que ela teria levado se sua irmã mais nova e seu cunhado não tivessem morrido em um acidente de carro e deixado Hermione na sua porta da frente (figurativamente). Em todas as vidas, Tia Meg compraria o primeiro livro para Hermione.

Eles haviam morado em uma grande cidade quando primeiro adotaram Hermione, mas haviam se mudado antes de seu segundo aniversário. Hermione cresceu em um subúrbio sonolento, campos abertos a apenas uma pouca distância de bicicleta. Tia Meg a mostrou como trocar os pneus da sua bicicleta roxa, e Tio Harold comprou-lhe uma pequena campainha para o punho.

Quando seus tios brigavam, o que eles faziam – sobre os pratos, ou o que fazer quanto Àquele Vizinho Rude, ou a classificação adequada de Heródoto, ou por que eles haviam se mudado para aqui (ambos se lembravam de um recrutador carismático da universidade de Harold, mas não muito além disso) –, Hermione pegava seu mais recente livro e vagava para a casa de Sra. Figg.

Sra. Figg tinha três gatos e dava doces a Hermione que ela nunca conseguia encontrar na loja. “Esses são bons para seus dentes,” Sra. Figg prometeu, quando Hermione perguntou, seu pequeno rosto franzido com preocupação.

“Meus pais eram dentistas,” Hermione explicou.

“Bom,” disse Sra. Figg. “Imagino que alguém precise ser.”

Às vezes os retratos de Sra. Figg pareciam se mexer, o que os tios de Hermione nunca haviam acreditado quando ela lhes contou. Eles se preocupavam quanto a Sra. Figg, na verdade, porque frequentemente haviam ruidosos estalos vindos de sua casa e quintal, como se alguém tivesse derrubado algo pesado (ou deslocado uma porção de ar do formato de uma pessoa instantaneamente).

\--

Quando Harry James Potter tinha um ano de idade, sua mãe foi morta durante uma missão da Ordem contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Peter Pettigrew havia sido capturado pelos Comensais da Morte dias antes, embora seus amigos achassem que ele estivesse morto. Sirius e Lily havia ido em frente com a missão de qualquer forma, mesmo que tivessem planejado ter Peter com eles. Sirius havia sido inflexível – ele acreditava em suas capacidades, em sua causa, e em não deixar os últimos esforços de Peter serem desperdiçados só porque não havia mais ninguém para tomar seu lugar.

Fora a última missão de Lily, mas também fora uma das últimas da guerra. Nos poucos dias que levou para Sirius cambalear de volta para casa através da melancolia e pesar colérico, a guerra terminou. Voldemort desapareceu. Por todo o mundo bruxo pessoas começaram a sussurrar sobre Hermione Granger, a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu.

Talvez em tempos de guerra eles não teriam colocado muita culpa em Sirius. Talvez em tempos de guerra teria sido pior – uma execução de traidor. Mas eles estavam mancando para a paz agora e o Ministério estava procurando por bodes expiatórios. Peter se fora, e Lily estava morta. Talvez se Remus e James não estivessem fora de contato, caçando fontes, teria sido diferente. Talvez se seu sobrenome não fosse Black. Mas Sirius foi mandado para Azkaban sem um julgamento, e Amelia Bones cuidou de Harry até James voltar para casa.

Não havia restado nada de Peter para enterrar além de um dedo. Eles haviam cremado Lily para que James pudesse enterrar suas cinzas. Ele e Remus foram até o lote da família Potter em Godric’s Hollow depois da primeira neve daquele inverno e a enterraram na terra congelada. Harry se agitava no carregador de bebê em volta do peito de Remus. James havia escrito para Petunia, mas ela não comparecera, apenas mandou um buquê de flores brancas que o coitado do florista trouxa teve uma horrível dificuldade em encontrar o lugar certo para entregar.

James se envolveu com as ligas infantis locais de Quadribol, depois. Ele ensinou crianças como cair com segurança de vassouras e perseguir umas às outras pelos céus e rebater balaços macios de espuma com bastões leves de plástico. Ele levou um semestre inteiro para convencer Remus a usar um dos quartos, em vez de só dormir no sofá. Remus ia de trabalhos avulsos para trabalhos avulsos, passando até pelo mundo trouxa quando muitos bruxos recusavam a ele e suas cicatrizes.

Harry cresceu sabendo a aparência de seus pais – o cinza acumulando nos cabelos de seu pai, e o jeito que sua mãe sorria, largo e feroz, de vergas da chaminé e molduras. Ele tinha um quarto só para ele, com um tapete verde macio e uma grande cama onde ele lentamente cresceu. Seu cabelo nunca achatava, assim como o de seu pai, e ele o bagunçava nos dias em que ele ousava parecer vagamente domado. Seu pai o ensinou a voar, e ele tentou aprender como sorrir – largo, feroz – a partir de como sua mãe fazia nas fotografias.

“Hey,” disse Remus certa vez, observando Harry rabiscar com lápis colorido além das linhas enquanto James tentava fazer espaguete na cozinha. “Desculpe.”

“Pela sua cara feia?” James perguntou distraído, cutucando uma panela borbulhante de molho vermelho. Ela borbulhou para ele. “Por contar a Harry sobre aquela coisa com o Amasso? A criança nunca vai me respeitar agora, sabe.” James balançou sua varinha para as chamas e elas tremeluziram, diminuindo. “Desculpe pelo o quê, Remus?” Harry colocou o final de seu lápis na boca pensativamente, roendo-o.

“Era sempre você e Lily,” disse Remus. “Ou… antes, antes do que quer que tenha acontecido a ele, não sei como…” Remus fez uma breve pausa. “Era sempre você e Sirius. Potter e Black, infernos de chapéu.”

James largou sua varinha. A panela havia salpicado suas mangas com machinhas vermelhas e seu cabelo estava caindo sob seus olhos. À mesa, o cabelo de Harry estava caindo sob seus próprios olhos verdes e Remus sentia tanta falta de Lily que ele não conseguia respirar às vezes. “Aluado, não seja idiota,” James disse.

“Desculpe que você acabou empacado comigo,” Remus terminou, teimoso. “Se alguém fosse ficar, não deveria ter sido eu.”

“Eu não acabei _empacado_ com–” James passou as mãos pelo cabelo, o que os deixam pior em vez de melhor. “Você não é– Eu sinto falta da Lily. Eu sinto falta do Peter. Eu sinto falta do Sirius, até. Nós os perdemos, nós dois, mas nós dois ainda estamos aqui.”

“Pequenas bênçãos,” disse Remus azedamente.

“ _Gigantes_ bênçãos, que diabos, Remus. Não perdemos todo mundo. Eu não perdi você,” James disse e Remus abaixou o queixo. James disse. “Lily era a Lily, e ela– e Sirius era– mas nós éramos uma família. Os Marotos. Nunca foi sobre apenas um de nós, você tem que saber disso.”

James balançou a cabeça e Harry perguntou, “Fogo?”

James pulou para o molho soltando fumaça enquanto Remus se recompunha em silêncio. Quando eles se sentaram para comer e Harry começou a animadamente espalhar tomate por toda a mesa, Remus disse sobriamente, “Não consigo imaginar ser o único de nós sobrando. Não sei se poderia sobreviver a isso.”

Harry cresceu em Godric’s Hollow, em uma casa recheada de vassouras gastas e goles dentadas. James o ensinou a amarrar o tênis, a voar, e a ter doces de jantar às vezes. Harry sentava na grama fora do campo durante todas as partidas que seu pai treinava ou arbitrava, torcendo por ambos os times antes de descobrir que você supostamente deveria torcer só para um.

Harry cresceu vendo Remus voltar para casa com sempre diferentes uniformes, cargos, e horários – arquivista, garçom, técnico do Nôitibus Andante, tutor, atendente de posto de gasolina. Mas era sempre Remus debaixo da terra ou sorvete derretido ou tinta ou poeira – suas cicatrizes, seu sorriso suave, os longos braços que ergueriam Harry e lhe perguntaria sobre o que ele aprendera naquele dia.

\--

Quando Ron Weasley tinha um ano de idade, sua irmã mais nova Ginny nasceu, roubando-o até mesmo da distinção de ser o mais novo. Ele tentou não ser amargo quanto a isso, mas Ron, mesmo como um bebê, nunca foi muito bom em não querer ser mais do que ele era. (Qualquer um deles teria se dado bem na Sonserina).

Mas Ginny era pequena e ruiva e barulhenta, e Ron se acostumou a não ser o melhor, não ser o mais esperto, não ser o mais corajoso, não ser o mais forte, não ser o mais novo. Ele arrancava ervas daninhas no jardim (e às vezes (frequentemente) acidentalmente arrancava os vegetais) enquanto Ginny aprendia como engatinhar, então como andar, então como correr.

Quando ele tinha pesadelos, Ginny o deixava dormir no seu quarto do andar debaixo, longe dos rangidos e gemidos do vampiro no sótão. O vampiro não o assustava durante o dia, mas ele tinha sonhos ruins.

\--

Quando Hermione tinha um ano de idade seus pais morreram. Ela estava agarrada às barras de seu berço, encarando, quando eles morreram. Eles pensaram que era um assalto. Eles eram dentistas. Eles estavam dormindo às 23h39min na noite de Halloween. Quando ouviram a janela de vidro quebrar e a porta da frente ser arrombada, ambos correram para o quarto de sua filha ainda de pijama.

Voldemort, reagindo a uma proferia que Severus Snape ouviu, descobriu-a antes que Albus Dumbledore pudesse rastrear a Escolhida. A Ordem estava procurando. Os Aurores que Dumbledore confiava o suficiente estavam procurando também, mas Tom Riddle chegou ali primeiro.

Quando Hermione tinha um ano de idade, sua mãe parou em frente de seu berço, em uma camiseta gasta e grande demais de uma banda que ela gostara muito na universidade. Quando Hermione tinha um ano de idade, sua mãe parou em frente dela, chorando, diante de um homem morto vestindo pijama de bolinhas, e disse. “Ela não. O que quer que você queira, leve, mas não machuque minha filha.”

Nem mesmo um dia depois dela ter virado órfã, todos os adultos do mundo bruxo conheciam o nome de Hermione Granger. Eles sussurravam-no, eles gritavam-no, eles brindavam em nome da Menina-Que-Sobreviveu. Quando Albus Dumbledore foi pessoalmente entregar sua carta de Hogwarts dez anos depois, todas as crianças do mundo bruxo sabiam sobre Hermione e sua cicatriz em forma de raio. Apenas os curiosos – historiadores, amadores – sabiam os nomes de seus pais.

Eles apertaram sua mão na Floreios e Borrões, onde ela tinha a cabeça inclinada para o lado, tentando ler os títulos de cada livro na prateleira enquanto Tio Harold questionava Dumbledore mais minunciosamente sobre taxas escolares. Um pequeno bruxo abraçou-a do lado de fora do Empório das Corujas e Tia Meg a puxou de volta. Hermione ergueu a cabeça de Hogwarts, Uma História, quase não notando o leve tumulto. “Tia, o teto do Salão Principal é enfeitiçado para refletir o tempo.”

“Que legal, querida,” disse Tia Meg, mantendo um olho desconfiado para outros abraçadores surpresa. Os transeuntes encaravam onde a cicatriz aparecia embaixo do cabelo volumoso de Hermione. Ela tinha um lápis atrás de uma orelha.

A primeira pessoa que Hermione conheceu no Expresso de Hogwarts foi Neville, e ele não a reconheceu porque estava preocupado demais com Trevor, que havia sumido. Hermione endireitou os ombros, ergueu o queixo, e marchou com Neville pelo corredor do trem. Em cada compartimento que eles batiam na porta (exceto por um repleto de nascidos-trouxas do primeiro ano) alguém parava, encarava, e dizia, “Você é _Hermione Granger_!”

No começo ela dissera, “Sim, prazer em conhecer você. E você é?” Ela apertara os olhos com desconfiança caso tentassem abraçá-la também, mas seus tios a criaram com educação.

No quarto compartimento, ela ficou mais eficiente: “Sim, mas você viu um sapo?”

“O nome dele é Trevor,” disse Neville.

No sexto compartimento ela estava tentando puxar o cabelo para cobrir a cicatriz, mas ele só ficava nos olhos e então voltava para os cachos frisados.

No oitavo ela bateu, abriu a porta com força, e disse em rápida sucessão, “Sim, olá, eu sou Hermione Granger, não, não me lembro de nada, nem tenho certeza se acredito em você, meu tio me disse que meus pais morreram em um _acidente de carro_ , e eles não eram bruxos de qualquer forma, sim, tenho certeza, _não_ , não fui adotada, não, você não pode tocar minha cicatriz, não, você não pode tocar meu _cabelo_ , e você viu um sapo?”

“O nome dele é Trevor,” disse Neville.

“Esse é o Neville,” Hermione acrescentou apressadamente.

Sentando no oitavo compartimento em meio a uma pilha de embrulhos de doces, Ron e Harry piscaram lentamente para ela.

“Oi,” disse Ron.

“Oh,” disse Hermione, vendo a varinha erguida de Ron. “Você está fazendo magia?” Ela entrou no compartimento, arrastando Neville com ela, e se sentou. “Vá em frente, então.”

Ron olhou para seu rosto impaciente com incerteza, então apontou sua varinha para Perebas. “Uh,” ele disse. “ _Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro_.”

Sua varinha crepitou. Neville estremeceu. Harry passou uma mão pelo seu próprio cabelo em simpatia.

“Tem certeza que é um feitiço _de verdade_?” disse Hermione.

“Fred e George disseram…” a voz de Ron se aquietou e ele deu de ombros, cutucando Perebas com sua varinha. Perebas voltou a roer um pastel de abóbora. “Então você realmente é a criança que matou Você-Sabe-Quem?”

“Eu já disse. Não lembro e não estou bem convencida,” Hermione disse. Ela se remexeu um pouco em seu assento e disse, “E vocês são?”

“Ron Weasley.”

“Harry Potter.”

“Potter?” disse Hermione, se virando para que todo o seu interesse se focasse subitamente em Harry, que se contorceu um pouco no seu assento. “Você é parente de Lily Potter?”

Harry a olhou com confusão, empurrando sua franja bagunçada para trás. “Essa é minha mãe.”

“Eu estava lendo sobre a Guerra Bruxa, e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e Comensais da Morte, porque aparentemente todo mundo acha que eu parei a guerra quando era um bebê.” Ela fez uma careta. “Eu não sabia nem ler ainda.” Ela pensou por outro momento e acrescentou, “eu não sabia nem _andar_. De qualquer forma. Mas nos livros, o nome dela aparece, na guerra. Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew. Os irmãos Prewett.”

Harry sorriu, abatido. “Listas dos mortos.”

“Hm,” disse Hermione. “Sim, suponho que sim.” Harry desembrulhou um Sapo de Chocolate e Hermione acrescentou sem fôlego. “Mas ela foi uma herói de guerra, sabe. Se juntou assim que saiu de Hogwarts. Lutou contra Comensais da Morte e gigantes e dementadores.” Hermione estremeceu. “Eu procurei o que são dementadores… Ela era realmente corajosa, e realmente forte.”

“Eu sei,” disse Harry. “Oh, ugh, peguei o Dumbledore de novo. Tenho tipo oito dessa carta.”

Quando eles chegaram ao castelo, Hermione sussurrou para quem quer que estivesse disposto a ouvir sobre os feitiços no teto do Salão Principal, mesmo enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para trás para ver de verdade o que ela tinha lido sobre. Ela crescera lendo tanto Diana Wynne Jones quanto enciclopédias – ela estava acostumada à magia nas páginas não ser real. “Sabia que o feitiço está ali desde que o castelo foi construído?” ela sussurrou para Susan Bones, que deu de ombros e se afastou apressadamente. Hermione tentou contar as velas flutuantes, movendo-se entre cópias de estrelas.

Brown, Lavender foi para a Grifinória. Bones, Susan – Lufa-Lufa. Goldstein, Anthony conseguiu Corvinal, e então o Salão se aquietou porque Professora McGonagall lera _Granger, Hermione_.

Sussurros carregaram o silêncio como um súbito romper de represa e Hermione balançou o cabelo e se moveu em direção ao Chapéu e banquinho sem olhar para ninguém. Quando ela colocou o Chapéu, ele caiu sobre seus olhos, seu cabelo espetando em todas as direções debaixo de sua borda.

“Ora, ora, ora,” disse uma voz em sua cabeça. “A Menina-Que-Sobreviveu. E onde devemos colocá-la?”

“Eu li sobre o sistema das Casas,” Hermione pensou para ele, o mais alto e claro que conseguiu. Como alguém enuncia seus pensamentos? Enunciação era importante. Enunciação era talvez a palavra que ela era melhor em enunciar – porque você estava pensando sobre isso, não estava, quando você falou isso? “E você. Você é o chapéu de Godric.”

O Chapéu riu, suave e silencioso. “Leu sobre isso, você diz? Você se daria bem na Corvinal, sabe.”

Hermione franziu a testa na escuridão. A cicatriz vincou – ela podia senti-la puxando sua pele. Ela havia sido chamada de inteligente toda a sua vida, e supunha que fosse verdade. Mas livros, inteligência – havia coisas mais importantes.

“Mas quero ser boa,” Hermione disse. “Quero ser corajosa.”

“Você poderia ser boa na Corvinal. Você poderia ser importante.”

“Eu sei como aprender,” ela lhe disse severamente. “Eu sei como pensar e ponderar e ler e _agregar_.” Ela havia aprendido a palavra _agregar_ algumas semanas antes e gostava bastante dela. “Eu não aprendi como ser corajosa ainda.”

“Ora, então,” disse o Chapéu. “Melhor ser– GRIFINÓRIA!”

Os meninos do trem – Weasley, Ron e Potter, Harry – foram para Grifinória também. O menino loiro que havia zombado quando ela e Neville tentaram seu compartimento – Malfoy, Draco – foi para Sonserina. Hermione se perguntava agitada se havia mesmo um quarto de crianças de cada ano que mereciam Sonserina. Então ela pensou nos parquinhos trouxas e se perguntou como todas as crianças cruéis podiam se encaixar em uma única Casa de quatro. Provavelmente não encaixavam.

Hermione tinha uma varinha mágica na sua bagagem, (e ainda mais sensacional) vários livros didáticos para ler, e (menos sensacional) roupas para guardar, mas ela largou suas malas pela cama de dossel e desceu as escadas do dormitório das garotas quase assim que entrou. Atrás dela, Brown, Lavender e Patil, Parvati conversavam animadamente sobre algo. Seu conselheiro escolar anterior provavelmente teria algumas coisas a dizer sobre Socialização e Grupos e Criar Raízes.

Mas, sabe, isso era uma escola. Escolas tinham bibliotecas. Hermione tinha prioridades.

Harry tinha prioridades também. Enquanto Hermione andava pelos altos e estufados corredores da biblioteca, a primeira coisa que Harry fez no dia seguinte foi procurar pelo escritório de Madame Hooch para peguntar sobre os testes para o time de Quadribol.

“Espere até cresceu um pouco, criança,” Hooch disse. “Eles não colocam alunos do primeiro ano nos times. Potter, certo? Yeah, você parece com o seu pai, a peste. Até seu pai não entrou no time até o terceiro ano.”

Harry puxou os bolsos de suas vestes com os polegares, assentindo. “Obrigado, professora.”

Ela apertou os olhos com desconfiança. “Você é bem educado para um Potter que acabou de ser recusado,” disse Hooch. “Eu falei sério quanto àquela peste.”

“Papai disse que ele aprendeu todas as lições sobre não ser um babaca, para que eu não precisasse.” Harry sorriu largamente. “Aí ela me diz para não repetir a parte sobre ‘babaca’.”

“Estou feliz em ver que James conseguiu o filho que merecia.”

Quando Harry pulou em uma vassoura para ir atrás de Malfoy e seu Lembrol roubado durante a primeira aula de voo, ele não estava pensando no time da Casa da Grifinória. Ele estava pensando sobre os garotinhos ricos que tinham aulas de voo com seu pai (como o seu pai havia lhe dito com frequência, “Harry, criança, você é um garotinho rico mimado também”). Ele estava pensando, um pouquinho, sobre Fintas de Wrosnki, mas principalmente ele estava pensando que Malfoy era, como de hábito, um idiota e Neville, como de hábito, parecia que estava prestes a chorar.

Harry entrou no time da Casa – Apanhador. James enviou-lhe uma severa carta sobre jogar com segurança e manter o trabalho de classe em dia. Ele também enviou uma Nimbus 2000.

Hermione escreveu para casa sobre a biblioteca, o Grande Lago, e o simpático guarda-caça dos terrenos que era do tamanho de Fezzik de _A Princesa Prometida_ e que lhe fazia chá algumas tardes. Ela não escreveu sobre como ela puxava as cortinas da sua cama de dossel como se fossem barreiras protetoras à noite ou que quando ela aparecia na cabana de Hagrid geralmente era porque ela precisava chorar e ele não a zombaria por isso. Pessoas sussurravam ou rebatiam coisas nos corredores. Alguns ela ouvira antes – sabe-tudo, queridinha do professor, puxa-saco –, mas outros eram novos. E as crianças que não eram cruéis – elas ainda encaravam. Ninguém conversaria com ela.

Na noite de Halloween, estava muito escuro e frio lá fora para fazer o caminho todo até a cabana de Hagrid, então ela se esquivou para o banheiro feminino. Hermione sempre foi propensa a chorar, e ela odiava isso. Ela também era uma criança do tipo “chutá-los nas canelas”, do tipo “sabe todas as regras sobre expulsão e escolhe quando quebrá-las”, o tipo de criança que poderia estar diante de um cachorro de três cabeças e notar um alçapão aos seus pés – embora ela não soubesse isso sobre si mesma ainda. Mas quando você é propenso a chorar, a menos que faça algo realmente grande, era essa a principal coisa que as pessoas notariam.

Ela estava lavando o rosto e empurrando o cabelo para trás quando o trasgo veio cambaleando pelo corredor e entrou no cômodo iluminado. Ron e Harry estavam quase em seus calcanhares. A história aqui aconteceu do mesmo jeito – havia algumas coisas pelas coisas não se pode passar sem se tornarem amigos depois, e uma delas era enfrentar um trasgo da montanha de três metros em um banheiro feminino.

O ano passava mais rápido com amigos.

Eles eram os primeiros amigos que ela realmente tivera, e ela os estudava como estudava tudo o que era importante. Harry era terrível em redações, mas ele gostava de explicar coisas. Ele e Draco Malfoy haviam desafiado um ao outro para dezesseis duelos antes de chegarem aos nove anos, por causa de brinquedos roubados e insultos e o bullying incessante de Draco contra Neville.

Ron comia tudo o que colocasse no prato no jantar, mesmo se pela metade ele se arrependesse de suas decisões. De Natal, Ron ganhou um suéter feito à mão e vários doces. Harry ganhou um pacote de biscoitos de gengibre do seu Tio Remus e, de seu pai, uma capa de invisibilidade.

Harry parecia com seu pai, mas ele tinha os olhos de sua mãe – Hermione sabia disso porque Harry mantinha uma foto do casamento de seus pais no criado-mudo, mas também porque adultos viviam dizendo isso a ele.

Ron era muito mais inteligente do que suas notas sugeriam – ele apenas nunca curvou sua mente para algo com que não se importasse. Suas redações eram inutilmente cheias de divagações, mas sua mente era estável e afiada. Ela se perguntava se o Chapéu havia oferecido Corvinal a ele também.

Eles eram os primeiros amigos que Hermione realmente tivera, e enquanto eles aguentavam História da Magia com Binns e aturavam corajosamente Poções com Slughorn, passavam por retratos que se mexiam e subiam escadas que se deslocavam, ela percebeu que era uma das melhores amigas que eles já tiveram também. Harry crescera quieto em uma casa que era assombrada não importa o quão duro seu pai trabalhasse para sorrir. Ron era o sexto de sete – sua casa era cheia, claro, mas você consegue estar solitário em uma multidão.

Quando eles perceberam que teriam que ir atrás da Pedra Filosofal, eram apenas os três. Parecia que sempre seriam apenas os três e Hermione tentou não se agarrar com muita força àquela expectativa – àquela esperança. As mãos de Ron se remexiam em sua velha varinha de segunda-mão e Harry empurrava mechas rebeldes de cabelo dos olhos. Eles tinham onze anos, e ninguém estava ouvindo. Eles foram até o corredor no terceiro andar, e Hermione esmagou quaisquer sussurros em sua cabeça sobre _regras_ e _expulsão_. Eles colocaram Fofo para dormir e então caíram para a escuridão – não, para o _verde_.

O Visgo do Diabo entrelaçando-se em volta dela, vidreiras enrolando em suas vestes, vidreiras apertando músculos, pele, veias, ossos – ela estava se lembrando de rimas infantis e fotovoltaicas trouxas e ela ia _morrer_ bem aqui, ela não era a Escolhida, ela não era especial. Ela virara órfã por causa de um _acidente de automóvel_ e Dumbledore havia se enganado com sua papelada, isso era tudo, certamente, porque aqui ela estava tentando ser corajosa e ela não conseguia _respirar_ , não conseguia _pensar_ – o que era ela se ela não conseguisse pensar – livros, inteligência–

“Precisamos de _fogo_ ,” ela disse. “Mas não tem _madeira_.”

“Você é uma bruxa ou não?” Ron berrou de volta, e ela respirou fundo.

Harry cuidou da próxima sala – varinha e chaves voadoras. Ele teve o que Hermione achou que era possivelmente diversão demais com isso, sorrindo largamente e gritando enquanto ele perseguia a velha chave de ferro e amassava suas penas.

Eles deixaram Ron desmaiado no chão do jogo de xadrez que ele ganhara para eles. Nem Harry ou Hermione olharam para trás, segurando com força as mãos do outro, lembrando a inclinação de sua cabeça enquanto ele deva seu último comando para as grandes peças. Eles tinham onze anos. Havia _regras_. Hermione não estava tão assustada quanto brava. Ron estava caído na pedra fria, inconsciente, sua cabeça sob as vestes dobradas de Harry. Isso não era o que o mundo deveria parecer.

Hermione resolveu o enigma, gelo crescendo em seu estômago quando ela entendeu a resposta. Havia a poção que os permitiria atravessar a cortina de fogo – apenas o suficiente para um único gole.

“Você é a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu,” Harry disse. “Deveria ser você.”

“Mas eu –” ela respirou trêmula, furiosa à agitação nervosa em seus pulmões. “Eu não– eu só li vários livros, é isso.”

“Livros! Inteligência!” Harry disse. “Você é muito mais do que isso, Hermione – amizade, coragem. Você pode fazer isso. Eu vou tomar conta do Ron.”

Hermione bebeu a poção. Ela combinou com a massa uniforme e gélida de medo em seu estômago e a manteve a salvo enquanto ela passava para a última sala. Era Quirrell, e não Snape, que olhava de volta para ela. Sua cicatriz latejava e ela não correu.

Amor é magia – essa é a história, certo? Magia antiga, magia poderosa, coisas que o Lorde das Trevas desconhecia.

Julia Ethel Granger não havia sido mágica. Ela tinha vinte e cinco anos quando morreu. Ela queria ser dentista desde que tinha seis anos, porque odontologia a fazia pensar em domadores de leão colocando suas cabeças na boca de leões e ela havia sido tímida demais então para querer se juntar ao circo.

Julia Granger não havia sido mágica, mas Hermione era. Quando Quirrell ergueu-se para agarrá-la, o amor de sua mãe ergueu-se e matou-o.

Quando Hermione acordou, ela estava na ala hospitalar com uma alta pilha de doces na mesa. Ela se sentou, vasculhou até encontrar os que eram bons para os dentes, e então foi lentamente comendo enquanto assistia a luz mudando pelas janelas abertas.

A outra mesa de cabeceira estava cheia de livros desigualmente empilhados, tarefas que ela perdera, e os melhores esforços de Ron e Harry em fazer anotações de classe para ela. Ela iria colocá-los em seu colo em um momento e se reassegurar de seus bem-estares ao fazer cara feia para suas terríveis caligrafias, mas por enquanto ela estava sentando e assistindo a luz.

Ela vira Quirrell queimar, antes do mundo escurecer. Do que você chama isso? Um assombro, ou uma maldição? Ela passou os dedos de uma mão sob a palma da outra, de novo e de novo. A luz do sol entrou. Em um momento, ela iria pegar um livro. Em um momento Madame Pomfrey viria para checá-la, ou um professor viria para repreendê-la. A qualquer momento agora.

Quando Hermione foi para casa naquele verão, ela escreveu para Harry e Ron. Ambos eram terríveis e não confiáveis correspondentes e ela não queria insistir. Ela andou na sua bicicleta roxa pelos campos e desejou mal-humorada que tivesse permissão para praticar magia durante o verão. Em vez disso, ela se enrolava sob velhas e ignoradas árvores de damasco com pilhas de livros da biblioteca que Madame Pince havia bondosamente deixado que ela trouxesse para casa. Ela tomou sorvete na cidade com algumas garotas da escola trouxa com quem estivera em termos vagamente amigáveis. Ela foi até a casa da Sra. Figg pelo tipo de doce que é bom para seus dentes e ler histórias para a velha mulher para praticar sua enunciação. Tia Meg a levava a museus a cada duas semanas, ambas contentes em seus melhores casacos, e Hermione tentou ver se ela conseguia encontrar quaisquer alusões à magia nas pinturas, artefatos, recriações, ou histórias.

Quando Dobby veio avisá-la para não voltar a Hogwarts, ela quase acreditou nele – que ela não pertencia, que o castelo não era para ela. Uma órfã de um acidente de automóvel – uma filha de dentistas com dentes terríveis – o jeito que ela transpirava e estudava para merecer sua magia e Harry quase nem abria um livro.

Mas ela se distraiu – Dobby estava batendo a cabeça contra a armação da sua cama, falando sobre mestres e punições e elfos domésticos, e ácido estava subindo por sua garganta. Ele tentou lhe falar sobre os perigos e ela se ajoelhou no chão ao lado dele, perguntando, horrorizada, “Você está preso a um mestre que você não tem escolha a não ser servir, e é forçado a violentamente se punir por sua própria desobediência?”

Não havia pudim para Dobby enfeitiçar e esmagar, nenhum quarto para Hermione ser confinada. Ela chamou seus tios e Dobby desapareceu.

Os Grangers se encontraram com os Weasleys e Potters no Beco Diagonal. “Eles deveriam mandar esses no começo do verão,” Hermione reclamou para seus tios enquanto dava uma batida na parede de tijolos atrás do bar. “Imagine quanta leitura prévia eu poderia ter feito.”

“Mas então você também teria conseguido ler _101 Usos para Bile de Unicórnio_? Porque parecia uma leitura fascinante,” Tia Meg disse.

“Oh, isso me lembra,” Hermione disse. “Quero comprar um livro ou cinco sobre elfos domésticos…”

“Elfos doméstico?”

“É uma longa história,” Hermione disse sombriamente.

Os Weasley eram uma gigante massa de ruivos e Hermione se preparou antes que eles se tumultuassem em volta deles três. Arthur foi diretamente para seus tios, apertando mãos e sorrindo radiante. Molly engoliu Hermione em um abraço inteiramente envolvente e Hermione se contorceu e deu tapinhas na sua omoplata até que ela a soltasse.

“Oh, sim, Hermione falou bastante sobre vocês dois,” Tio Harold estava dizendo, sorrindo. “Sobre como você é bom no xadrez, Ronald.”

“ _Tio Harold_ ,” Hermione sibilou, corando.

“Como você a chamou de sabe-tudo o ano passado e a fez chorar no banheiro,” disse Tia Meg. Ela fitou ameaçadoramente. “No _Halloween_ entre todos os dias.”

Ron se aproximou de Hermione. Harry perguntou animadamente, “Você contou a eles sobre o trasgo das montanhas?” Seu tio Remus estava tentando não rir atrás de uma mão erguida.

“ _Trasgo das montanhas_?”

“Não, tia, não é o que– é só um– um apelido para o valentão da escola – vem aqui, eu quero mostrar quais livros suplementares eu vou querer esse ano–”

Na Floreios e Borrões, eles encontraram Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione, que já lera toda a sua bibliografia, agarrou-se à sombra sem fôlego de Molly e tentou não corar muito quando Lockhart a arrastou para a luz para o Profeta Diário tirar fotos.

Na Floreios e Borrões, eles também encontraram o pai de Draco Malfoy, cuja sagacidade era muito menos sutil do que ele achava. Hermione nunca vira Arthur furioso antes, mas Lucius murmurou cólera sobre sua esposa, suas crianças, os Grangers e eventualmente Sr. Weasley perdeu a paciência.

Tia Meg entregou a Tio Harold as sacolas de livros que ela estivera carregando, então arregaçou as mangas do suéter e entrou na briga com a intenção de socar Lucius na cara. Tia Meg tinha poucas ambições na sua vida, mas ela costumava alcançá-las.

Foi mais tarde, depois dos livros terem sido colocados de volta às prateleiras e Lucius ter esbarrado no caldeirão de livros de Ginny e se afastado, que Hermione lembrou que esses dois homens tinham uma guerra entre eles.

Ela relera as histórias que engolira antes no primeiro ano. Os irmãos Prewett – esse era o nome de solteira de Molly. Os Longbottoms – Neville tirava a terra de mandrágoras florescendo e as colocava gentilmente em novos vasos de terra, o único da sala que parecia achar as raízes berrantes lindas. Lily Potter – Hermione conhecera James agora. Ela sabia como Harry talvez fosse parecer quando adulto, se você conseguisse imaginá-lo sem os olhos de sua mãe.

No Clube de Duelo naquele ano, Hermione ‘atiçou’ uma cobra contra Millicent Bulstrode e todo horrorizado e acusador olho na sala voltou-se para ela. Ela lera o suficiente para saber o que aquelas palavras sibiladas rolando de sua língua significavam.

“O Chapéu me ofereceu _Corvinal_ primeiro,” Hermione sussurrou tristemente para Harry e Ron no café da manhã. “Eu não…”

Harry mordeu um pedaço de torrada empilhado com açúcar. “Ele me ofereceu Sonserina,” ele disse, com o tom de alguém discutindo o tempo.

“Oh,” disse Hermione, “Harry, I…”

“Huh”, disse Ron. “Ele só me chamou de Weasley e me deu Grifinória. Me sinto minimizado.”

Pessoas começaram a evitá-la nos corredores, então Hermione foi para a biblioteca. Sussurros escorregavam pelo Salão Principal, então ela retirava qualquer livro que estivesse com ela e se debruçava sobre ele. Colin Creevey estava encarando de olhos arregalados para ela, e Ernie Macmillian estava chamando-a de monstro quando ele achava que ela não podia ouvir, e Pansy Parkinson estava contando histórias de terror sarcasticamente sobre a criatura da Sonserina, então Hermione estudou.

Ela não deveria estar aqui – ela com seu cabelo impossível, seus pais dentistas, sua casa sem magia. Tia Meg fumava na varanda dos fundos e Tio Harold praguejava alegremente em latim sempre que queimasse o jantar. Tio Harold podia descontruir as origens de todos os feitiços que Hermione trazia para casa. Tio Harold tinha opiniões e perguntas investigativas sobre a existência de feitiços que não eram derivados do latim. Mas em suas mãos, sua varinha era apenas um galho polido. Isso era de onde ela tinha vindo. Ela não deveria estar aqui – aqui com essas escadas que se moviam e luzes dançantes e pinturas que discutiam, aqui com poder em suas mãos, aqui onde qualquer um podia voar.

Ou ela deveria? Ela supostamente era para ser _melhor_. Ela era a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu, e sua mãe e pai haviam morrido por aquela distinção. Eles haviam morrido por sua vida, então ela tinha que fazê-la valer a pena. Todos encaravam, sussurravam, tinham expectativas, e zombavam – então ela tinha que ser melhor, a melhor, a bruxa mais brilhante da sua idade. Ela alcançaria expectativas que não decidira para si mesma. Ela provaria que merecia essa vida. Ela provaria que de onde ela veio não tinha nada a ver com onde ela estava indo.

Então ela estudou. Ela também mergulhou nos livros sobre elfos domésticos e começou os rascunhos do primeiro capítulo de F.A.L.E. Ela fez buttons.

Sra. Norris foi pendurada pela cauda ao lado de um aviso pintado em vermelho. Colin foi petrificado com sua câmera pressionada contra seu olho. Justin Finch-Fletchley e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça se juntaram a eles na ala hospitalar. Hermione estudou – Transfiguração e Feitiços, Poções e História da Magia, e que tipo de criaturas ou maldições podiam transformar uma pessoa em pedra.

Quando ela ouviu ofidioglossia ao virar uma esquina, voltando da biblioteca com uma página arrancada amassada em sua mão, ela fechou os olhos com força e sibilou _vá embora_. Mas não foi.

Ela tinha um espelho, então ela não morreria. Ser petrificada era ser enrolada em lençóis rígidos de algodão. Ela não podia ouvir Ron e Harry lendo livros em voz alta para ela – não podia ouvi-los encontrando o papel amassado em sua mão e descobrindo sobre o basilisco. Ela não podia ouvir Pomfrey se preocupando e discutindo com Dumbledore sobre evacuações. Ela estava ali deitada presa, sem enxergar e ouvindo a pequena voz dentro de sua cabeça sussurrar _deveria deveria deveria ser_.

Ela nunca conheceu o jovem Tom Riddle, mas ela puxou a história de Harry depois, enquanto comiam muffins de mirtilo na cozinha de seu tio. Harry foi o primeiro a matar uma Horcrux, antes mesmo de eles saberem o que essa palavra significava. Ela nunca viu Ginny pálida e caída no chão úmido da Câmara, mas Ron contou-lhe sobre isso em uma das últimas tarde noites na Sala Comunal da Grifinória antes de ambos voltarem para casa para o verão.

“Eu deveria ter estado ali,” disse Hermione. “Eu não deveria ter deixado aquela coisa me pegar. Eu deveria ter sido mais inteligente.”

“Mais inteligente?” Ron zombou. “Hermione, se você ficar mais um pouquinho inteligente a realidade entraria em colapso. O céu cairia. Seu cérebro seria grande demais para passar pelas portas.”

Hermione contorceu as mãos no colo.

“Mas de verdade,” Ron disse. “Você _estava_ lá. Quero dizer – você é quem descobriu. Nós não poderíamos ter feito nada sem você. E…” Ele deu de ombros, olhando para o teto. “É para isso que servem os amigos, certo? A gente estava lá, então você também estava. A luta era de todos nós. Entende?”

Hermione incluiu Ginny, naquele ano, entre seus correspondentes. As cartas de Ginny eram curtas, mas mais regulares que as de Harry ou Ron. Ron começou a escrever com mais frequência. Hermione não tinha certeza do por que, mas ela achava que talvez ele estivesse competindo com a correspondência pontual de Ginny. Harry não se tornou nem um pouco melhor em escrever de volta, mas às vezes ele e seu pai voavam até ali para tomar chá da tarde. Eles traziam biscoitos de gengibre de Remus, o que era um jeito certeiro de entrar no coração de Tia Meg.

Os Weasleys ganharam um prêmio e gastaram o dinheiro visitando Bill no Egito. Hermione não sabia como as corujas atravessaram tanta água e terra tão rapidamente, mas ela recebeu cartas de Ron e Ginny o verão todo. Eles escreveram sobre bolo de baklava e carne assada e Hermione pesquisou receitas para arruinar com Tio Harold (juntos, eles conseguiam queimar água).

Ginny contou-lhe sobre como Bill estava alto agora, seu brinco e seu cabelo crescendo, como ela mal conseguiu reconhecê-lo. Ele parecia bem, mas ela não gostou daquele momento de incerteza antes de seu irmão mais velho abrir os braços para um abraço.

Ron contou-lhe sobre as tumbas e maldições, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia anotações quando ela perdia aulas – com um foco e olho para detalhe que as pessoas esqueciam que ele tinha. Ela pesquisava coisas em seus livros de biblioteca e escrevia de volta com perguntas para Ron fazer a Bill e seus colegas de trabalho. Ron tentou rascunhar símbolos e cenários para ela, fotografias não sendo permitidas dentro das tumbas.

Os Weasleys voltaram pálidos como sempre, mas com o triplo de sardas. Os ombros de Ginny estavam rígidos, mas ela deixou Hermione dar-lhe um abraço e sentou com eles no Expresso.

O trem estava frio no caminho para Hogwarts, aquele ano. As janelas do compartimento deles ficaram cobertas de gelo. Harry estava lendo _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ de novo, e Ron estava mordiscando Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, mas Hermione se sentia a milhares de quilômetros longe deles. Quando Ginny começou a tremer, Hermione não notou. Quando Ron deixou o pacote cair no chão do compartimento, o mundo dela já estava começando a escurecer.

_Pegue Hermione–_

A voz era jovem, nada como o esfumaçado resmungar de Tia Meg. As vozes eram tão jovens que ela levou um momento para perceber o que estava ouvindo.

_Daniel, aquilo é uma arma?_

Estava escuro, porque esses ecos estavam enterrados há doze anos. Estava escuro, porque as cortinas do berço estavam fechadas – elas tinham dinossauros bordados nelas, em amarelo e roxo e azul.

_Meu deus. Daniel? Daniel!_

Tia Meg havia colocado as cortinas na nova casa, então Hermione quando bebê poderia ao menos ter uma coisa constante em sua vida. Ela não os tirara até fazer sete anos e estar velha demais para triceráptos incorretos.

_O que quer que você queira, leve, mas–_

Hermione acordou esparramada no assento do compartimento do Expresso de Hogwarts e encontrou Ron e Harry inclinados sobre ela, mãos cheias de chocolate ligeiramente derretido. Ginny estava mordiscando o seu em um canto, respiração suave e trêmula. Hermione nem conseguia vê-la através da cortina de seu cabelo.

“Está tudo bem,” disse Harry. “Aqueles eram–”

“Dementadores,” disse Hermione. “Já li sobre eles.”

Depois que Madame Pomfrey a checou na ala hospitalar, Professora McGonagall entrou e a levou até seu escritório. “Você _está_ bem, Srta. Granger?”

Hermione assentiu. Minerva assentiu de volta, e acomodou-se na cadeira. Hermione cambaleou para a cadeira livre em frente à escrivaninha. “Como nós discutimos quanto ao seu horário ano passado,” McGonagall disse, tirando uma longa corrente de ouro e uma ampulheta de uma gaveta. “O Ministério estava relutante, mas seu registro acadêmico eventualmente os persuadiu a aprovar o Vira-Tempo.”

Encarando a luz na corrente de ouro, Hermione sentiu uma emoção tamborilar dentro dela – algo caloroso pela primeira vez desde o trem. O trabalho a ser feito, o horário a ser mantido, o conhecimento que isso permitiria que ela engolisse inteiro. “Obrigada, professora.”

“Permita-me ser franca, Srta. Granger, e talvez um pouco rude. Nós falamos como se os preconceitos contra os bruxos e bruxas nascidos-trouxa fosse algo que superamos como uma comunidade, mas temo que permaneça até certo ponto.”

“Oh,” disse Hermione. “Sim. Eu percebi.”

“Você é uma das melhores estudantes que Hogwarts já viu durante o meu tempo como professora – e esse tempo não foi pouca coisa,” McGonagall acrescentou, com uma cintilação que Ron nunca acreditaria quando Hermione a descrevesse depois. Hermione se contorceu na cadeira e McGonagall entrelaçou os dedos, expressão tornando-se severa de novo. “Você é mais notável que o estudante médio, eu temo – por sua história, se nada mais. Quero que você tenha todas as possibilidades para se destacar, não apenas porque você merece, mas porque sua notável excelência talvez mude opiniões.”

Hermione leu todos os panfletos instrucionais e de aviso que McGonagall deu-lhe sobre o Vira-Tempo. Aritmância era um encanto. Adivinhação era um horror. Ela sentia a necessidade de defender Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que era no mínimo uma experiência. O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – um homem ansioso e pequeno chamado Johnson – era um vampiro, ela tinha certeza, mas ele sabia o material bem o suficiente.

Pela primeira vez naquele ano, Harry e Ron se juntaram a ela na biblioteca. Ela se enrolou na sua cadeira preferida enquanto eles se debruçaram sob a legislação de Criaturas Perigosas e puxavam arquivos de casos antigos. Madame Pince, com quem ela vinha lentamente fazendo amizade, ajudou-os com a investigações de prateleiras mais complicadas.

Os dementadores patrulhavam os terrenos externos, esperando por Sirius Black, fugitivo convicto, filho leal da Casa Black, vir atrás da Escolhida. Hermione deu de ombros e voltou para seus livros, mas Harry encarava janelas chuvosas e pensava sobre o que aconteceria se o ex-melhor amigo assassino de seu pai viesse atrás de Hermione.

Quando os dementadores vieram para a partida de Quadribol, Hermione não viu Harry cair dos céus porque ela estava ocupada, ouvindo sua mãe gritar o nome de seu pai como se ele ainda fosse responder. O mundo de Ron embaçou, escureceu, e congelou, mas ele agarrou Hermione antes que a cabeça dela batesse no chão.

Coração como o de um coelho no seu peito, Ron segurou-se a ela e tentou lembrar coisas boas para o escuro. Ele procurou por vitórias de partidas de xadrez, por bolos realmente bons, por conhecer Harry no primeiro dia no Expresso. Dementadores infestaram o campo congelante e Ron não conseguia respirar através do esmagador vazio, então ele procurou por outras coisas – quando felicidade não pode permanecer, vá pela raiva. Ele fechou os olhos com força e respirou e preencheu cada espaço vazio dentro dele que conseguiu.

Quando Hermione acordou, ela não estava machucada, não estava fria. Ron se recusou a pegar a capa de volta que ele usara para cobri-la e entregou-lhe um Sapo de Chocolate no lugar. “Mas eu quero o cartão,” ele disse, e ela deu-o a ele. “Droga,” ele disse. “Tenho tipo nove desse.”

“Estive pesquisando,” disse Hermione no café da manhã na semana seguinte.

“Não, dã”, disse Ron.

“Tem um feitiço chamado Patrono,” ela continuou. “Ele mantém os dementadores à distância… quero aprendê-lo.”

A cabeça de Harry havia erguido. Ron apertou os olhos para a descrição no livro que ela empurrou pela mesa para eles. “Parece difícil.”

“Não posso desmaiar toda vez que um deles passa,” Hermione disse. Ela hesitou. “Eu ouço meus pais,” disse. “Quando eles chegam perto… ouço eles morrendo.” Ela mordeu o lábio. “Acabei de perceber,” disse Hermione. “Eles estão mortos por minha causa.” Ela não sentia a menor vontade de chorar, e isso a deixava louca. Aqui, essa era o tipo de coisa pelo qual você deveria chorar, mas seus ductos lacrimais apenas entravam em ação quando alguém a chamava de algo ruim, ou quando lágrimas seriam particularmente _inconvenientes_. Ela mordeu o lábio com mais força, esperando que isso fosse ajudar.

“Yeah,” disse Harry. “Minha mãe morreu por minha causa também.”

Hermione franziu o cenho para ele. Ron checou solenemente a grande tigela à sua frente então ergueu o braço e pegou outro pastel dinamarquês.

Harry balançou a cabeça. “Eu não quis dizer– tipo, eu não estava _presente_. Ela não estava se jogando na frente de uma maldição lançada na minha direção. Exceto, sabe, por como ela estava. Quero dizer, é por isso que ela estava lá. Por mim. E ela não voltou.”

Hermione abaixou a cabeça. “Disseram que foi um acidente. Acaso. E sempre me perguntei… mas não foi acaso. Você acha que torna isso pior?”

“Não sei,” disse Harry. “Torna?” Então ele vasculhou seus bolsos. “Aqui,” ele disse. “Tio Remus me mandou mais chocolate.”

Hermione aceitou o chocolate. Ron disse, “Bom, a gente pode tentar praticar em uma das salas vazias.”

Professora Trelawney continuou a dizer a Hermione que ela estava destinada a morrer, e Hermione continuou a ignorá-la. “Eu vejo o Sinistro nessa xícara,” disse a professora e Hermione perguntou educadamente se talvez não fosse um macaco ao invés.

“Mas sou _eu_ quem continua vendo um Sinistro,” disse Harry, enquanto eles faziam seu caminho pelas escadas depois da aula. “Quero dizer, você não viu, certo?”

“Espera, o quê?” disse Ron. “Um Sinistro de verdade?”

“Vi um grande cachorro preto, no verão, e então eu vi um na partida de Quadribol também.” Harry deu de ombros.

“Sinistros são tolices, Harry,” disse Hermione. “Não se preocupe quanto a isso, okay?”

“Meu tio Bilius–” Ron começou, mas então Perebas tentou mais uma vez escapar e ele foi atrás dele pelas escadas.

Perebas correu de novo numa noite ventosa da cabana de Hagrid. Depois que Ron o pegou, um grande cachorro preto o abocanhou pela perna e o arrastou por um buraco na base do Salgueiro Lutador. Harry seguiu, e Hermione também, mas dessa vez Harry teve realizações crescendo em seu estômago.

Às vezes quando Harry saia para voar nas florestas mais desertas, um grande veado correria abaixo, mantendo ritmo acelerado. Nas luas cheias, Tio Remus tomava suas poções e dormia tremendo em frente à lareira, patas espasmando. Harry assistiu o fim da cauda do cachorro preto desaparecer pela passagem e percebeu que sabia o que era.

“Eu disse que Sinistros eram tolices,” Hermione murmurou sem fôlego quando eles alcançaram o final da passagem, tiveram suas varinhas arrancadas deles, e estavam de pé encarando Sirius Black, fugitivo convicto, homem procurado, tio desaparecido.

“Hermione,” Ron sibilou, voz aguda de dor da cama. “O assassino fugitivo parece ser um decente mensageiro da morte!”

Não havia Lupin para interromper. Não havia Mapa para Snape encontrar e seguir até o Salgueiro Lutador. Havia apenas os três deles – parecia que sempre seriam apenas os três.

Hermione havia lido sobre Sirius Black, traidor. Ron havia ouvido falar dele, vagamente. Harry crescera com histórias e histórias de Almofadinhas. Elas eram acidentais, às vezes – meio-contadas antes que Remus se interrompesse e murmurasse, “Bom, isso foi antes,” ou antes de James dizer, “Na verdade, o que acha de voar? Bons ventos hoje…”

Ron estava pálido na cama e Hermione estava furiosa, sem varinha, mas Harry estava de pé no piso arruinado e olhando para o homem em frente deles. Ele era esquelético, com cabelo preto desgrenhado e bochechas encavadas. Ele parecia um pesadelo, e ele vinha assombrando Harry o ano todo. Não – ele vinha assombrando sua casa desde sempre. Havia fotos de Lily e Peter por toda a casa em Godric’s Hollow, mas não havia uma única, em lugar algum, de Sirius Black.

“Você matou minha mãe,” Harry disse e Sirius não discordou então. Era Sirius quem havia pressionado para continuar com a missão – era Sirius que não havia protegido seu flanco bem o suficiente – era Sirius quem saiu vivo, quem estava respirando dura e superficialmente, quem sofria.

“Onde está o rato?” ele disse em vez disso, e tudo saiu na mesma bagunça – Sirius como um esqueleto, e Peter contorcendo-se para forma humana, parecendo como se tivesse corrido por buracos de ratos, Sirius contou-lhes a história, e quando ele sacou sua varinha para matar Peter, Harry ainda se colocou na frente dele.

“Papai não iria querer isso.”

“E como você saberia disso?” Sirius resmungou. “Peter fez com que Lily fosse morta. Você não sabe o que James faria se ele soubesse– Você não estava presente–”

“Sim, eu sei,” disse Harry. “Porque ele acha que _você_ fez com que ela fosse morta. E ele não te odeia. Ele não quer que Tio Remus te odeie. Ele só… quer entender o porquê.”

“Eu não fiz,” disse Sirius. Era um rápido murmúrio, horrorizado, desesperado, como se ele estivesse sussurrando para paredes insensíveis por treze anos. “Eu não fiz, não fui eu–”

“Eu sei,” disse Harry. “E nós vamos contar ao papai também, okay? Mas ele não iria querer que você matasse Peter. Ele não iria querer que Peter morresse, e ele especialmente não iria querer que fosse _você_ quem cometesse isso.”

“Ele apenas iria querer entender o porquê,” Sirius repetiu, sua expressão se contorcendo enquanto ele se virou para a forma encolhida de Peter. “Bom, eu sei porque – ele era um covarde, ele _cedeu_ –”

“Eles vão me matar!” Pettigrew implorou.

“E qualquer um de nós teria morrido por você!” Sirius rugiu. “Por nossos amigos! Ele estava assustado, isso é _todo_ o porquê tem–”

“E isso é o bastante,” disse Harry, afastando-se da frente de Pettigrew, suas mãos esticadas e vazias. “Papai não vai odiá-lo. Ele não vai querer que você o machuque, okay? Você tem que acreditar em mim.”

As juntas dos dedos de Sirius empalideceram em volta da sua varinha. Suas juntas eram grandes em seus finos dedos. Não havia gordura em nenhum lugar nele. “Você parece com o seu pai, sabe? Na sua idade. Nós éramos melhores amigos, na sua idade. Tudo era…”

“Mas me deixe adivinhar,” disse Ron, dor fazendo nenhum favor ao seu humor. “Os olhos da mãe dele, certo? Yeah, a gente ouviu.”

Eles fizeram uma tala provisória para a perna de Ron e amarraram os pulsos de Peter. A lua surgiu, cheia, mas foi os dementadores vindo que deixaram Peter escapar de suas amarras e fugir pela vegetação.

Nenhum deles havia conseguido um Patrono corpóreo, e mesmo Hermione não conseguira um naquela costa. A névoa dos dementadores alcançou-os e engoliu-os todos.

Hermione lutou para manter-se de pé. As vozes de seus pais estavam aumentando em seus ouvidos, mas ela podia sentir também o amordaçar de algodão envolvendo-a, o aperto paralisante do olhar refletido do basilisco. A escuridão ascendeu em volta dela e ela podia ver coisas que nunca vira – Ginny pálida e fria no chão da Câmara, Harry sangrando e envenenado, Ron preso atrás de pedras desabadas. Ela não seria inútil de novo.

Mas a escuridão ascendeu e ascendeu. O frio adentrou. Bem antes de o mundo ficar completamente escuro ela viu um flash de prata cruzando as águas paradas.

“Talvez tenha sido seu pai?” Hermione sussurrou para Harry quando eles acordaram na ala hospitalar, mas Harry balançou a cabeça. Ron estava dormindo, sua perna magicamente remendada.

“Não acho que o papai consegue fazer um Patrono,” disse Harry. “E ele não teria desaparecido. Ele estaria _aqui_.”

“A menos que estivesse resgatando Sirius?”

“Ele não sabe que Sirius é inocente, lembra?” Harry massageou sua testa, e então Dumbledore entrou para sorrir para Hermione.

“Três voltas devem bastar.”

“ _Oh_ ,” disse Hermione, e puxou Harry para um armário.

O outro lado do lago congelado, quando eles fizeram seu caminho até ele, estava vazio. Eles deixaram pegadas marcadas nos seixos cobertos de musgo, que pareciam ter sido intocados pelas estações.

Enquanto as pequenas figuras do outro lado do lago cambalearam e caíram, Harry conseguiu invocar o vago formato de uma besta com gralhas, e Hermione algo aquático e sinuoso que dançou pela água frígida no seu caminho para salvar suas vidas. Hermione pensou sobre seu tio de joelhos no quintal verde, colocando uma campainha na sua bicicleta porque ela lera uma história sobre uma menininha com uma campainha na bicicleta que pedalava por uma pequena cidade de Illinois e desvendava mistérios. Harry pensou sobre a expressão que seu pai faria quando ele trouxesse Tio Sirius para casa.

Depois que eles libertaram Bicuço e voaram até a janela de Sirius, Harry vasculhou seus bolsos por um pedaço de papel. Ele o empurrou para Sirius, que o pegou, confuso.

“Esse é nosso endereço,” Harry disse. “Você tem que vir. Papai vai– papai vai– você _tem_ que vir, okay, não só desaparecer.”

Sirius abriu o papel e leu. “Harry, eu sei onde Godric’s Hollow fica–”

“Então eu te vejo esse verão,” Harry disse.

Quando Hermione foi para casa, ela beijou sua tia e abraçou seu tio e pedalou sua pequena bicicleta roxa pelos campos. Ela desejou mais do que tudo que ela pudesse praticar, e quando a frustração cresceu grande demais em seu peito ela deixou os livros de lado. Ela praticava movimentos do punho de novo e de novo, movendo os lábios com feitiços que não diria em voz alta, até que suas batidas e arrastar fossem precisos e perfeitos. Ela fechou os olhos com força debaixo dos velhos damascos e tentou arrastar alegria de dentro de seu peito – memórias felizes – e coisas que manteriam dementadores à distância.

Sra. Figg flagrou-a fazendo isso certa vez, enquanto andava com o gato que ela treinara para passear de coleira. “Isso é só um– um jogo,” Hermione gaguejou, jogando a varinha dentro de um bolso. O Maine Coon de Sra. Figg esfregou a cabeça afetuosamente contra as canelas de Hermione.

“Estão deixando você fazer cursos de verão ou algo assim?” Sra. Figg perguntou. “Nunca ouvi falar de Hogwarts deixar as crianças trazerem trabalho para casa – especialmente em cidades trouxas.”

Naquele verão, Hermione aprendeu o que a palavra “aborto” significava. “Você é uma bruxa, mas vive em uma cidade trouxa?” ela perguntou na tarde seguinte, enquanto tomavam chá e comiam bolinhos de uva-passa. “Ou você só está aqui para ficar de olho em mim?”

“Sou uma _aborto_ , querida, é diferente.” Sra. Figg deu de ombros. “Alguns de nós vivem no mundo bruxo, mas às vezes é mais fácil, sabe? Viver em um lugar onde nem todo mundo pode fazer algo que você não consegue.”

“Mas– mas _todo mundo_ pode fazer algo que outra pessoa não consegue. Isso é…” Ela mordeu o lábio com ansiedade. “Desculpe,” ela disse.

“E eu estou bem,” disse Sra. Figg. “Pegue outro bolinho, querida.”

Na Toca, Ron jogava Quadribol com seus irmãos e irmã. Ele desgnomizava o jardim e tentava ler os livros que Hermione emprestava. Quando não conseguia dormir, jogava xadrez contra si mesmo na escura sala da família, enrolado em um dos grossos cobertores que sua mãe tricotara.

E em Godric’s Hollow – levou um mês inteiro antes que Sirius escapulisse para a varanda dos Potter sob quatro patas.

Remus estava engolindo o último gole do café matinal, colocando sua jaqueta enquanto saia para o trabalho antes de amanhecer. Ele congelou na porta de entrada aberta. A cauda de Sirius deu um meio sacudir triste, mas quando Remus deu um lento passo para trás Sirius entrou quietamente na casa.

“Eu,” disse Remus. “Eu tenho– Trabalho. Tenho que ir trabalhar.” Encarando com horror, cicatrizes marcantes no seu rosto pálido, ele cambaleou para fora e foi com um estalido de aparatação.

Mas James conseguiu agarrar Sirius pela nuca antes que ele pudesse desaparecer também, e fechou a porta. “Hey,” disse James. “Hey, hey está tudo bem, ele só está surpreso. Com fome, amigo?”

Quando Harry desceu as escadas sonolentamente horas depois, ele encontrou seu pai dormindo no sofá em volta de algumas latas de carne enlatada, com um cachorro preto desgrenhado no sofá do lado dele.

Remus não voltou para casa depois do trabalho – atualmente, como cozinheiro em um restaurante local – até tarde. Pela sujeira em suas botas, James tinha certeza que ele estivera andando em círculos por horas. “Ele ainda está aqui?” Remus disse, áspero e baixo. Harry já estava no andar de cima, dormindo.

“É claro que ele ainda está aqui,” disse James. “Está dormindo– tem sido uns longos treze anos.” Ele agarrou o cotovelo de Remus enquanto ele se virava para passar por ele. “ _Hey_ , você não pode só ignorá-lo. Você tem que voltar para casa, ele vai achar que você ainda o odeia–”

“Treze _malditos_ anos,” disse Remus e James parou de falar. “Treze, e nós só– eu não odeio _ele_ , James.”

“E você não me odeia,” disse James, com um exausto tipo de certeza.

Remus balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. “Só preciso dormir um pouco. Eu… James, nós o deixamos lá.”

“Nós não sabíamos.”

“Nós deveríamos ter sabido!”

“Remus,” disse James. “ _Aluado_.”

“Como ele pode não nos odiar? Como ele pode ter voltado? Como ele pode confiar em nós de novo? Como nós podemos–” Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

James ergueu os braços e o puxou para um abraço. Eles ainda estavam de pé na porta aberta onde Remus havia congelado aquela manhã, encarando o espectro de um amigo – de volta à vida – um milagre. “Ele não nos odeia,” James disse.

Os ombros de Remus tremiam. “Isso é ainda _pior_.”

“Vamos, velho homem,” disse James, puxando-o para dentro e fechando a porta. “Vamos levá-lo para cama.”

Remus acordou na manhã para a pálida luz cinza passando pelas persianas e um cachorro preto desgrenhado enrolado ao seu lado. As costelas de Sirius subiam e desciam, pacíficas, e Remus estendeu a mão e entrelaçou os dedos no seu pelo.

Naquele verão, Sirius perseguiu borboletas e esquilos no quintal dos fundos enquanto Harry praticava manobras na sua nova Firebolt. Sirius dormia enrolado no sofá, ou variava entre os pés das camas. Quando ele sonhava, suas patas espasmavam, rosnados presos em sua garganta, e Harry esperava que ele estivesse perseguindo roedores ou hambúrgueres ou algo em lindos campos verdes. Ele gostava de ficar aos pés de Harry na mesa de jantar e mastigar seus cadarços desamarrados. Quando Remus saia para buscar a correspondência na manhã, Sirius seguia, deixando alegres marcas de suas patas na grama úmida ao saltitar ao lado.

Naquele verão, Sirius raramente saia da sua forma canina – apenas para aproveitar um bom e longo banho quente de vez em quando, ou uma refeição particularmente gostosa trazida para casa em contêineres de comida para viagem, ou em longas noites de verão quando a casa estava fechada e os quatro deles se reuniam em volta da lareira apagada com oito palmas humanas em volta de canecas fumegantes.

“Desculpe,” disse Sirius em uma dessas longas noites. Eles vinham contando histórias enquanto tomavam chocolate quente – todas as canecas menos a de Harry com um pouco de Uísque de Fogo. Remus, que tivera um turno matinal no restaurante, havia se retirado para cama. Harry estava adormecido no sofá, queixo inclinado para trás, roncando. “Quanto a Lily.” A voz de Sirius era quieta, fechada. “Eu vi a maldição vindo, James, e eu só–”

“Não é você quem deveria estar pedindo desculpas aqui,” James disse. “Nós deixamos que eles levassem você e acreditamos quando eles disseram–”

“Tudo bem,” disse Sirius. “Quero dizer, é verdade. Vocês deveriam ter– vocês deveriam ter–”

“Nós _nunca_ deveríamos ter deixado que eles levassem você. Eu sinto muito, Sirius.”

“Vocês– Talvez eu não seja _Peter_ ,” disse Sirius. “Mas eu ainda acabei deixando-a morrer. Eu _fiz_ isso, James. Eu estava lá–”

“E eu não estava lá,” disse James. Suas mãos estavam imóveis na sua caneca. Suas costas estavam curvadas, e Sirius às vezes era atingido como uma pancada pela noção de quão mais velho ele estava. “Ao menos você estava lá, Almofadinhas.”

“Não foi culpa sua,” disse Sirius, as palavras tropeçando umas nas outras para escapar do nó em seu peito. “Lily morrer– não foi culpa sua.”

James sorriu suavemente. “Eu sei que não. Hoje em dia eu sei, ao menos. Não foi sua também. Quero dizer, qual é,” disse James. “Ninguém deveria tentar assumir responsabilidade pela _Lily_.”

Remus ainda se esgueirava cedo na maioria das manhãs e voltava para casa tarde, passando amuado pela porta com seus ombros na altura das orelhas. Sirius ainda se enrolava na sua cama mais noites do que ele dormia em qualquer outra, ainda acordava Remus antes do seu despertador com um nariz úmido pressionado contra sua bochecha para fazê-lo guinchar.

“Lua cheia é em alguns dias,” disse James uma noite, colocando uma tigela de salada na mesa porque Vegetais. “Harry, por que você não vai dormir na casa da Hermione?”

“Vou ligar e perguntar para eles,” disse Harry. Remus havia garantido que ele pudesse usar um feletone – er, telefone.

“E o resto de nós?” Remus perguntou desconfiado.

James sorriu largamente para ele e Harry quase o reconheceu das fotos de sua mãe. “Nós vamos acampar. Faz tempo desde a última vez que você pode correr de verdade.”

Sirius latiu curioso de debaixo da mesa, de onde ele vinha mastigando em uma cenoura derrubada, mas ele estava dando um largo sorriso canino, língua de fora.

“Um por todos e todos por um,” disse James.

“Eu nunca deveria ter lhe emprestado aquele livro,” disse Remus.

Arthur Weasley conseguiu entradas para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol aquele verão – para sua família, mas para Hermione também. James conseguiu entradas para si mesmo, Remus e Harry meses antes. Ao ouvir que os Weasleys também iam, ele trocou seus assentos de meio de campo por assentos no mesmo camarote que os Weasleys. “E você vem também, Almofadinhas, obviamente,” James acrescentou.

Depois de um longo, frágil verão, seria a primeira vez que Sirius realmente sairia em público. Sua cauda balançava como uma grande pluma preta de avestruz, batendo entusiasticamente em tudo, enquanto ele rondava os joelhos e canelas deles. Quando eles chegaram perto da Chave de Portal, ele saiu correndo pela multidão de vários Weasleys e uma Granger e Ron guinchou e caiu na grama alta.

“Nós conseguimos um cachorro!” Harry anunciou, sem fôlego, ao alcançá-los. Remus e James vinham em um ritmo mais respeitável. “O nome dele é Snuffles.”

“Encantado,” disse Ron, esmagado embaixo das patas que Sirius alegremente plantou em cima de seu peito. Ele agarrou um pouco na sua perna não-dolorida ao levantar, mas quando Sirius colocou o nariz úmido apologeticamente na sua palma, Ron suspirou e fez carinho atrás de suas orelhas.

Hermione e Ginny dormiram no mesmo pequeno quarto na barraca, na noite antes da partida, e sussurraram sobre crushes e ambições e tempos de vida. Harry veio da barraca da sua família assim que a luz começou a vir do horizonte na minha seguinte, cheio de energia, e ajudou Sra. Weasley com o café da manhã enquanto Sirius cochilava aos seus pés.

Victor Krum capturou o pomo de ouro, embora a Irlanda tenha ganhado, mas os verdadeiros fogos-de-artifício vieram depois. Hermione lera sobre os Comensais da Morte, a Marca Negra, o mal que eles diziam que ela havia terminado. Ron ouvira histórias. Harry ouvira histórias. Ele crescera com sua mãe sorrindo das vergas da chaminé, agora bem mais próxima da idade dele do que a de seu pai.

Hermione lera sobre eles, mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para a visão da família de trouxas erguida no ar gelado. Crianças, um pai, uma mãe, uma risada aguda e estridente – tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar era na Tia Meg e seu cheiro de cigarro, no Tio Harold queimando o jantar, em cortinas de dinossauros que ela superara. Ela correu com Harry e Ron, segurando suas mãos e encarando o pânico, mas tudo o que ela podia pensar era _essa é a minha família, essas são as minhas pessoas, isso é de onde eu vim_.

Hermione foi para casa. Ela beijou sua tia e ela abraçou seu tio e ela fez as malas para a escola. Antes de partir, ela perguntou a Sra. Figg o que ela se lembrava da última guerra.

O Torneio Tribruxo não era o que Hermione estava esperando quando ela chegou a Hogwarts. Ela estava ansiosa para um ano onde ela poderia focar inteiramente na _escola_. Ela tinha seis livros com história e legislação de abortos empilhados no criado-mudo. Seu nome saindo do Cálice era ainda menos o que ela esperava. “Não fui _eu_ ,” ela rebateu quando a mesa da Corvinal sussurrou enquanto ela passava por eles para o fundo do Hall, onde Cedric perguntou naquele pequeno aglomerado de campeões, quando Dumbledore perguntou. Ela esperou e cruzou os braços e ouviu Karkaroff discutir e McGonagall explicar as regras, até ela poder finalmente fugir de volta para a vida real – a Torre, seus livros esperando, uma boa lareira.

Mas então ela ouviu dois pares de passos familiares e diminuiu sua cautela.

“Quem você acha que colocou seu nome do Cálice?” Ron disse, acompanhando o ritmo dela no caminho para a Torre.

Hermione esfregou a bochecha que ainda parecia úmida. Estava se dobrando em um sorriso sob seu punho. “O que, você acha que eu não poderia ter feito isso?”

“Claro que você poderia,” disse Ron. “Quer dizer, se há alguém que pudesse passar pela linha etária de Dumbledore…”

“Mas você não teria,” Harry concordou. “Quero dizer, temos os N.O.M.s para estudar para – para o ano que vem, mas, ainda assim, a gente te conhece.”

Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos. “Ah não. Os _N.O.M.s_.”

Sua primeira parada foi a biblioteca, para ler sobre as descrições de todos os Torneios passados – os desafios, os detalhes, as mortes. “Você só fazer com que surte,” Ron disse enquanto ela os entreteve com as últimas vinte mortes relacionadas ao Torneio durante um café da manhã de ovos e torradas.

Quando as tarefas vieram, as sessões de fotos e entrevistas aterrorizavam Hermione talvez mais do que dragões. Para os dragões, ela se fez não inflamável e invisível e imperceptível e então ela fez o seu caminho até o ninho e pegou o ovo de ouro na mão. Mas Rita Skeeter e o Profeta Diário? Ela não achava que eles ficariam felizes se ela se tornasse invisível.

Ela sentou durante a pesagem das varinhas com os ombros curvados. Ela gostava da sua varinha – azevinho e pena de fênix – mas ela não queria que ela e seus arranhões fossem examinados e registrados. Ela sobrevivera ao Visgo do Diabo, ela queria lhes contar – sobrevivera a uma entrada coberta de chamas, um basilisco, dementadores – mas ela apenas pegou-a de volta de Ollivander com um baixo agradecimento.

Os olhos de Srta. Skeeter caíram sob Hermione para a primeira entrevista, mas Fleur, ágil e sorridente, empurrou Krum para o seu caminho e puxou Hermione para longe até o canto da sala. “Você parece apavorada, passarinho,” Fleur lhe contou, puxando um espelho portátil. “Agora respire.”

“Eu _estou_ respirando,” disse Hermione.

“Tudo bem se eu prender o seu cabelo?” Fleur disse. “Acho que você se sentiria melhor com ele fora do seu rosto. Pareceria menos que você está se escondendo.”

“Talvez eu queira me esconder,” disse Hermione, mas ela assentiu permissão e Fleur puxou seus cachos, torcendo-os gentilmente em algo ela tinha a impressão que não era tão simples quanto ‘prender’.

“Sim, mas não deixe que eles _saibam_ ,” disse Fleur. “Pronto, se sente mais corajosa?”

Uma brisa tocou o pescoço de Hermione. Ela sentiu a parte de trás do seu crânio, onde o cabelo estava torcido para cima. “Você colocou mágica?”

Fleur deu uma risadinha e Hermione virou-se para encarar o pequeno som deselegante. “A única magia sem varinha que eu posso fazer,” ela disse. “Mas é bom, não é?”

O ovo Hermione resolveu em duas semanas, dedicando-o cuidadosas horas de estudo quando não estava tomando conta das tarefas escolares – ela estava determinada a não deixar o Torneio interromper seus estudos, então ela reservara um tempo severamente regulado para isso.

Depois das tentativas desastrosas de Ron de convidar Fleur para o Baile, Hermione passou por ela nos corredores e hesitou. Então ela ajustou sua mala de livros e correu atrás dela. “Hey, Fleur! Eu só… queria dizer obrigada.”

Fleur parecia encantadora e surpresa. Hermione se perguntou mal humorada se Fleur parecia qualquer coisa que não fosse encantadora. Ela continuou, “Pela coisa com o Profeta. Foi gentil da sua parte.” Ela arrastou seus pés no chão. “Me ajudar. Então eu queria – podemos dar caminhada?”

Elas desceram para os terrenos e passaram pelo jardim de abóboras gigantes de Hagrid. Hermione contou-lhe sobre o ovo e o enigma. “Um favor paga o outro,” ela disse e hesitou de novo. “Por que você fez o meu cabelo? Não parece muito competitivo?”

“Aparência importa,” disse Fleur. “Eu de todas as pessoas sei disso. Mas muitas coisas importam.” Ela deu de ombros e mesmo isso foi bonito e Hermione tentou não ranger os dentes em irritação. “Não significa que eles são a única coisa, ou que eles precisam importar para _você_. Mas você parecia que precisava de algo gentil.”

Hermione assentiu e disse rapidamente, “Existe várias coisas no nosso lago. Eu estava lendo sobre isso, porque os N.O.M.s estão chegando e não acho que nossos professores de Defesa foram muito compreensivos sobre criaturas… A coisa sobre grindylows,” disse Hermione, “é que seus dedos são muito quebradiços…”

Krum convidou-a para o Baile de Inverno, o que a surpreendeu – ele _vinha_ sentando com ela na biblioteca, estudando, por algumas semanas já, mas ela havia apenas achado que ele gostava da ajuda. Quando ela cutucou pela legislação anti-aborto e escreveu críticas e cartas para oficiais do Ministério sobre isso, ele assinou seu nome nas petições e convenceu metade dos seus colegas de classe a adicionar os deles também. “Vocês não são nem cidadãos,” Hermione protestou.

“Não, essa dúzia toda são,” Krum disse confiante. “Foram mandados para o exterior para estudar – seus pais não gostam de Hogwarts. E eu não sou um cidadão, mas eles vão reconhecer meu nome.” Ele fez cara feia para isso, mas Hermione riu.

“Eu,” ela acrescentou. “Er, eu tenho algumas petições sobre elfos domésticos também, se você quiser dar uma olhada nelas?”

Mas ninguém além de Ginny acreditou nela quando ela lhes contou que alguém a convidara para o Baile, o que não a surpreendeu. “Que eles se danem,” disse Ginny alegremente. “É isso o que você me disse, certo, sobre crushes? Você faz o que você quiser, e então se as pessoas não notam que você arrebenta então elas não valem o seu tempo.”

“Essa não foi… a exata linguagem que eu usei,” disse Hermione. “E, er, isso não é sobre crushes.”

“Sim,” disse Ginny. “É sobre a droga do Victor Krum, e também seus bíceps. Acha que você me consegue um autógrafo?”

“Não sei como me sinto quanto a essa nova Ginny corajosa,” disse Hermione.

“Você ama,” ela disse, socando-a de leve no ombro. Hermione esfregou o braço. “Vamos provocar meu irmão sobre estar solteiro de novo.”

Hermione estava pronta para a segunda tarefa em tudo exceto como respirar. Ela tinha ideias, mas nada sólido, e nada com que elas estivesse confortável em aprender em poucos curtos dias. Na última noite antes da tarefa, Neville passou por sua mesa na biblioteca e contou-lhe sobre guelricho. Ela apertou sua mão. “Próxima vez que precisa de ajuda com a lição de casa de Transfiguração, você me chama, okay?”

“Eu sempre chamo de qualquer forma,” ele disse. “Obrigado, Hermione.”

Hermione, que agarrou Ron do fundo do lago, mas deixou Gabrielle Delacour, Cho Chang, e um menino gorducho de Durmstrang para trás, conseguiu o primeiro lugar. Krum chegou em segundo de raspão (ela deu-lhe um beijo extremamente tímido na bochecha como parabéns por isso), mas sua atrapalhada domesticação de dragão da tarefa anterior deixou Fleur (que chegou à superfície em terceiro, com uma Gabrielle tossindo) em segundo no total para o Torneio.

Quando Fleur se arrastou para fora da água, ela encontrou uma toalha macia para Gabrielle e então encontrou Hermione para dar um beijo molhado com água do lago na bochecha. “Grindylows!” ela disse naquele sotaque flutuante e foi procurar uma bebida quente para Gabrielle.

Eles cresceram o labirinto para a terceira tarefa no campo de Quadribol e Hermione ignorou os protestos pesarosos de Cedric e Harry. McGonagall ofereceu, mas Hermione não convidou seus tios para assistir à tarefa – “Eles provavelmente me fariam usar um capacete de bicicleta,” Hermione disse, mas quis dizer que não queria que eles se preocupassem. No entanto os Weasleys vieram, e James e Remus também. Sirius se enrolou aos pés de Harry na arquibancada e latiu encorajamentos quando foi dada a largada.

Ela e Fleur foram as primeiras no labirinto, empatadas depois de duas tarefas. Hermione rebateu maldições e resolveu o enigma da esfinge. Sob a maldição Imperio, Krum tirou Cedric do jogo. Quando eles chegaram ao último pedaço do labirinto eram apenas ela e Fleur de novo, com a Taça entre elas.

Hermione estivera no fim de várias provocações nos pátios de escolas. Muitas meninas bonitas haviam puxado seu cabelo ou zombado de seus dentes ou roubado seus livros. Ela não esperava que jogos fossem justos – ela nem sequer esperava ser convidada para jogar. “Juntas?” disse Fleur. “É assim que chegamos aqui no final das contas.”

Ambas pegaram a Taça. A Chave de Portal enfiou ganchos em suas entranhas, puxou – ambas atingiram a terra do cemitério de joelhos. Ambas ouviram uma voz aguda soar, “Mate a sobressalente,” e então era apenas a Hermione.

O âmago da varinha de Hermione era o mesmo que a de Tom Riddle. Essa era apenas a segunda vez que ela encontrara com ele. Ele fora um rosto na parte de trás do crânio de Quirrell, quando ela tinha onze anos e ainda não ouvira sua mãe chorar o nome de seu pai no escuro. Ele estava de pé agora. Ele podia tocá-la agora.

Suas varinhas se encontraram, no campo de batalha de sepulturas onde o pai dele fora enterrado, e o histórico de feitiços de Voldemort foi arrancado ao inverso de sua varinha. Se tivesse sido a varinha de Hermione, todas as luzes prateadas teriam sido contra maldições e Accios, três dúzias de Feitiços para Animar praticados. Mas foi a de Voldemort, então Fleur cambaleou para fora, prateada, para uma meia-vida translúcida. Outras figuras, outras vítimas que Hermione não conhecia, ou apenas conhecia de sonhos. E então – “Mamãe,” disse Hermione. “Papai.”

Os fantasmas – as impressões – Hermione poderia ler sobre depois, tentar descobrir o que exatamente segurara a sua mão e beijara sua testa e lhe dissera que estavam orgulhosos – o que exatamente havia olhado para ela com lágrimas prateadas em bochechas prateadas e dito, “Traga meu corpo de volta para minha irmã. Diga a Gabrielle que sinto muito.” Os espectros mantiveram Voldemort e seus homens à distância enquanto Hermione agarrava a mão de Fleur e então o metal gelado da Taça Chave de Portal.

Ela desabou no gramado do campo de Quadribol. A mão de Fleur não estava gelada ainda, sob seus dedos segurando com firmeza.

“Ele voltou,” Hermione disse. “Ele _voltou_ ,” ela disse, e ninguém ouviu.

_A Menina-Que-Sobreviveu_ – eles chamaram-na de histérica, ingênua, alguém querendo atenção. Hermione leu os artigos. Era bom saber o que a oposição estava dizendo.

“O homem que matou sua mãe e seu pai? Ele voltou?” Tio Harold disse quando ela contou-lhes durante a leitura em uma úmida noite de verão.

“E ninguém acredita em mim,” disse Hermione. “Houve um cemitério, e um caldeirão– magia, não acho que deveria entrar em detalhes.”

“Eu realmente acho que você deveria,” disse Tia Meg, abaixando _Uma Dobra no Tempo_ com um olhar severo, então Hermione contou.

“E ninguém mandou nenhuma proteção para casa com você? Com esse– esse– criminoso de guerra à solta?”

“Não que tenham me contado ao menos,” disse Hermione.

“Deveríamos fazer algo, Harold,” Tia Med disse.

“Não, Tia Meg, eu sei o que fazer, acho,” disse Hermione. “Eu tenho um plano.”

“É claro que você tem um plano,” disse Tia Meg.

“Você sabe que é uma criança, certo?” disse Tio Harold, “Menina, planos supostamente eram para ser o nosso trabalho.”

“Você tem tarefas para corrigir,” Hermione disse, encarando as páginas abertas de seu livro. “Vocês deveriam– vocês sabem que eu amo vocês, certo?”

“Dã,” disse Tia Meg.

“Amamos você também, menina,” disse Tio Harold.

Seus tios começaram a se apropriar de seus Profetas Diários no café da manhã e folheá-los. “Isso é contra o Estatuto de Sigilo, eu acho,” disse Hermione, roubando a seção de Negócios de volta enquanto Tia Meg lia a primeira página.

“Há varias regras nesse mundo, Mione, querida, e se prestasse atenção a todas elas enlouqueceria. Preciso da página 13, passe para mim, por favor?”

Uma das maiores apoiadoras de Hermione na imprensa era uma jovem adolescente estrangeira – Gabrielle Delacour, que mandava cartas agressivas aos editores do Profeta Diário do seu dormitório em Beauxbatons.

“Eu gosto dessa,” disse Tio Harold.

“Delacour,” disse Tia Meg pensativa. “Francês. Ela conhecia a garota do cemitério?”

“Nem todos os franceses se conhecem, amor,” Tio Harold disse.

“Shiu pra você,” disse Tia Meg.

“Fleur era a irmã dela,” disse Hermione, empurrando as sobras de seu ovo pelo prato até formarem um perfeito montinho no centro.

A cozinha era um pequeno espaço iluminado, pintada de branco com grandes janelas. Seu tio ainda corrigia suas tarefas na ampla mesa ali, embora agora em vez de desenhar obras-primas muito sérias com giz de cera nelas Hermione apenas ajudava checando a gramática e ortografia dos estudantes.

A casa estava a uma pequena viagem de bicicleta de campos abertos. Ela estava grande demais para sua bicicleta com sua campainha e falhas na pintura roxa. Ela andava pelos campos abertos e pensava _ao menos eu vou vê-los chegando_ , exceto que ela sabia que não veria.

Ela talvez os ouça – o estalar de uma aparatação, o som feito tiro de uma enxurrada deles. Todas as figuras mascaradas e encapuzadas do cemitério, suas meio-familiares vozes, estourando em existência no limpo espaço branco daquela cozinha.

_Aquilo é uma arma? Meu deus, Daniel? Daniel!_

Hermione se perguntava o quão difícil seria replicar os feitiços anti-aparatação de Hogwarts. Ela se perguntava o que faria quando voltasse para Hogwarts, não aqui deitada na cama de sua infância a noite toda e acordando assustada a cada estouro de escape de carro ou grito distante.

Ela pensou sobre a família trouxa na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, girando lentamente no céu, a mãe em suas roupas de baixo, a risada que subiu através de tecido de capas.

_O que quer que você queira, leve, mas não machuque minha filha–_

Ela vinha pensando sobre isso desde que fora até a cabana do Hagrid, depois do cemitério. Ela vasculhara seu baú de pertences enquanto ele estava do lado de fora investigando um barulho conjurado no jardim, e então ela o agradecera pelo chá e voltara para o castelo.

Hermione fez as malas, primeiro – roupas, artigos de toalete, bugigangas, quaisquer livros que ela achava que fosse querer. Ela colocou seus sapatos mais confortáveis e prendeu o cabelo para trás e tirou o guarda-chuva rosa de Hagrid de onde ela tinha escondido. Então ela foi para a cozinha no andar de baixo.

Seu tio estava curvado sob uma velha cópia cheia de anotações da coleção dos mitos de Eurídice. Luz branca entrava pelas janelas. Sua tia estava vasculhando os armários. “Harold, sabe onde coloquei aquele chocolate?”

Hermione acalmou suas mãos trêmulas sobre o tecido rosa do guarda-chuva. Ela o havia reparado melhor e praticado com ele em um armário fechado perto do dormitório das garotas, querendo ter certeza que a varinha quebrada funcionaria com a precisão exigida.

“O chocolate que você escondeu de si mesma?”

“Que outro chocolate poderia ser?”

Hermione deu o último passo para baixo, silenciosa. Tia Meg derrubou uma caixa de massa seca e praguejou em voz baixa.

“Tenho um pouco que escondi de _mim_ mesmo. Mas não sei bem onde está também.”

“ _Obliviate_ ,” sussurrou Hermione. Tia Meg, que estivera na ponta dos pés, cambaleou e apoio seu peso no balcão. “ _Obliviate_ ,” Hermione disse, um pouco mais alto, e a cabeça de Tio Harold inclinou-se para frente, respiração engasgando em seu peito.

Havia mais alguns feitiços – reconstruções e fabricações, um novo conjunto de passaportes, uma ambição para imigrar para a Austrália. Então Hermione escondeu o guarda-chuva de novo, acenou adeus para Sra. Figg na varanda da casa ao lado, e usou Pó de Flu para ir até a Toca.

Ela sempre teve a impressão que a sala de estar apinhada da Toca deveria estressá-la, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Cobertas estavam penduradas em sofás gastos e poltronas ecléticas. Pilhas instáveis de Profetas Diários e Semanários das Bruxas. Suéteres abandonados aqui e ali, botas enlameadas desamarradas e canecas manchadas. Essa era uma casa onde pessoas viviam, e ela sempre gostara disso sobre o lugar – mas agora, estava vazia.

Hermione andou por todo o térreo, então subiu as escadas e checou cada quarto vazio. Ela não largou sua mala antes de ter procurado o lugar inteiro. Havia uma leve camada de poeira cobrindo tudo. Ela sentou na sala de estar e colocou sua mala entre seus joelhos. Ela esperou ali, repassando planos de contingência em sua mente, até Hedwig bater educadamente na janela. _Onde você está?_ dizia, na caligrafia inclinada de Harry. _Todo mundo está surtando._

_Então isso é o que basta para receber uma carta sua?_ Hermione respondeu. _Estou na Toca. Estou bem. Mas acho que algo aconteceu com meus tios._

Quase tempo nenhum se passou antes que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, e Olho-Tonto Moody – o Moody de verdade, ele insistiu – apareceram na porta da frente para levá-la até Grimmauld Place e a Ordem da Fênix.

Molly a puxou para o mesmo velho abraço envolvente assim que ela pisou na entrada. “Oh, aqui, deixe-me pegar isso,” ela disse, mas Hermione se agarrou à sua mala.

“Não, pode deixar que eu levo. Oi, Molly.”

Molly segurou seu rosto entre duas mãos rechonchudas, “Estou tão contente que você tentou vir até nós, e sinto muito que não estávamos lá,” ela disse. “Nós estivemos– tem sido– um verão e tanto.”

“Sim,” disse Hermione. “Mas estamos todos aqui agora.”

“Certo, certo. Agora vá por aquela escada. Terceira porta à esquerda.”

Ela teve que conhecer Mundungus Fletcher e dizer oi para o pai e os tios de Harry, que estavam pela cozinha. Ela teve que assistir Fred e George aparataram para cima e para baixo, contando piadas um para o outro, e receber um abraço sério de Ginny depois que a jovem olhou longamente para o rosto de Hermione. Ela teve que sorrir para Harry, e franzir o rosto para Ron, e aceitar suas preocupações, e então finalmente ela pode entrar no quarto vazio que dividiria com Ginny e fechar a porta.

Sua mala era maior por dentro. Hermione a abriu e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, encarando as profundezas de tudo o que possuía. Maior por dentro. Tio Harold amava _Doctor Who_ , e Tia Meg adorava zombar disso. Hermione supostamente deveria tirar algumas roupas, mas em vez disso ela sentou na cama e chorou.

A convocação do tribunal veio logo depois da chegada de Hermione ao Grimmauld Place. Magia realizada por menor – múltiplos feitiços executados na residência de Granger, Meg e Harold, trouxas.

Hermione declarou inocência. Ela permitiu que seus lábios tremessem e seus olhos lacrimejassem. Ela havia ficado melhor nisso. “Conseguiram encontrar meus tios?” ela perguntou ao tribunal. “Não sei por que alguém faria– você disse que usaram Obliviate?” Ela sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer e não a enxugou. “Isso é terrível.”

Quando eles checaram o histórico de feitiços de sua varinha, o último evento foi um Accio de meses atrás.

“Do Torneio Tribruxo?” uma bruxa perguntou.

“De logo em seguida,” Hermione respondeu brevemente.

“Você não sabe quem poderia ter tentado sabotá-la?” perguntou um bruxo.

“Não sabemos se Srta. Granger é inocente!”

“Vamos olhar para todas as informações, certo, Dolores?”

“Talvez pela escola?” Hermione disse, vacilante. “Sou a melhor da sala, e tem algumas pessoas que acham, porque meus pais eram trouxas…”

“E quanto às suas afirmações sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Não quer jogar a culpa _naquela_ ficção?”

“Eu já disse tudo o que me sentia obrigada a dizer sobre aquele assunto,” Hermione disse, e então tentou suavizar a severidade de sua voz. “Só quero saber se meus tios estão bem. Vocês têm pessoas procurando por eles?”

Dumbledore entrou então e repreendeu completamente toda a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Hermione assistiu-o fazer isso e desejou ter algo com o que tomar notas.

A sala era velha e ornamentada. Os juízes eram elevados, literalmente olhando para baixo onde ela estava e Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro. Ela lera sobre a história que acontecera naquela sala, lera sobre sua construção, sua renovação, seus ocupantes. Assim não era como ela gostaria de ter conhecido esse lugar pela primeira vez, mas era bom sempre saber como as coisas pareciam de múltiplos ângulos. Ela estaria de volta um dia, e estaria naqueles altos assentos de madeira, ouvindo, ponderando, decidindo, em vez de em pé esperando Dumbledore cansá-los até um veredito favorável.

A primeira coisa que vez assim que eles saíram da câmara foi enxugar suas bochechas na manga. Assim que eles estavam atrás de uma porta fechada, fora da sala de tribunal, Dumbledore virou-se para ela. “Onde estão seus guardiões?”

“Acabei de ser inocentada dessa acusação,” Hermione disse. Dumbledore olhou-a fixamente, uma expressão que ela não vira antes, e ela acrescentou, “Eles estão a salvo. Esse era o ponto.”

“Você deve permanecer sob a guarda de família,” disse Dumbledore.

“Os Weasley–”

“Não são família. Eles não são do sangue de sua mãe.” Ele deu um passo na direção dela, cansado. “Hermione, você precisa entender. Proteção do sangue de sua mãe é a única razão para o sacrifício dela continuar a envolvê-la. Sua mágica a mantém segura, os verões que você passou na casa de seus tios.”

“Minha mãe não era mágica.”

“Ela a amava.”

“Ela não era mágica. E não estou tão segura.”

“Você ainda não viu o que é não estar segura,” Dumbledore disse gravemente e uma urgência em esbofetá-lo cresceu quente nas profundezas de seu peito. Ele suspirou, pressionando alguns longos e magros dedos na testa. “One estão seus guardiões, Hermione? Sua segurança é crucial. Eu sei que você só estava tentando fazer o que achou que era certo, mas você entende o porquê isso é importante?”

“E quanto à segurança _deles_?”

“Nós precisamos de você a salvo.” Dumbledore parecia severo e sábio e nobre, pairando sobre ela. Ele parecia triste.

Lágrimas começaram a surgir no canto de seus olhos e ela odiava odiava _odiava_ que ela ainda chorava tão fácil, que sempre chorava quando não queria. “Bom, eu preciso deles! Eu preciso deles a salvo.”

Ele balançou a cabeça. “Nós os colocaremos sobre um Fidelus. Talvez no Grimmauld Place. Nós vamos escondê-los.”

“Não,” ela disse.

“Hermione–”

“Procure o quanto quiser. Traga-os de volta, se conseguir encontrá-los, mas não vou fazer isso, e vou escondê-los de novo no momento que você tentar me colocar de volta na casa deles. Com licença, professor,” ela disse, e marchou para onde Arthur Weasley estava desajeitadamente esperando no corredor.

Ela passou o resto do verão em Grimmauld Place. Eles limparam os cômodos e baniram fadas mordentes com Molly e Hermione tentou não se lembrar do cabelo enluarado de Fleur espalhado pela grama amarelada e terra de cemitério. Ela tentou não pensar nos ombros curvados de sua tia, sua respiração confusa ruidosa em seu peito. Eles estavam vivos, certo, e não era esse o ponto? Eles estavam vivos.

Hogwarts estava diferente, com Dolores Umbridge sorrindo no tablado do Salão Principal. Hermione ouviu seu discurso, extraindo veneno das entrelinhas. Hogwarts estava diferente, depois de ter o corpo gelado de uma jovem no gramado do campo de Quadribol enquanto sua irmã mais nova corria das arquibancadas, passos ressoando e ressoando.

Umbridge disse-lhes para copiar frases do texto, para memorizar, para serem crianças passivas e obedientes no jogo. Hermione havia lido o simplificado texto inteiro e então ela ergueu a mão e pacientemente fez perguntas mordazes. Ela não falou sobre Voldemort, porque ela tinha um mal maior para lutar do que o ar sufocante da sala de aula dessa mulher. Hermione fizera sacrifícios, e um deles era segurar a língua. Em vez disso, ela reuniu estudantes interessados no Cabeça de Javali e fez com que assinassem seus nomes no longo pedaço de pergaminho.

Quando Hermione escreveu “Armada de Dumbledore,” ela estava falando sério. Essa seria uma guerra. A maioria das pessoas não acreditava nisso ainda, mas Hermione vira Fleur tombar, flácida, na terra de cemitério e grama amarelada. Ela tinha pesadelos sobre um lampejo verde. Ele voltou, ele voltou, ele voltou, e ninguém estava ouvindo.

Hermione havia estudado para aulas, para o Torneio Tribruxo, para resolver o basilisco – ela havia estudado. Ela trouxe seus livros e livros para a Sala Precisa e a Sala conjurou lousas. Ela fez demonstrações práticas e organizou laboratórios, mas Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, e Sue Li todos acabaram em lágrimas (a Sala conjurou lenços e chocolate quente).

“Nem todo mundo aprende tão fácil quanto você, Hermione,” Ron disse, observando Parvati ir atrás de Lavender. “Precisa de paciência.”

“Como se _você_ tivesse paciência,” Hermione rebateu.

Ron deu de ombros.

Hermione praticou paciência e Ron deixou-se ser arrastado para demonstrações. Mas Harry havia assistido seu pai ensinar crianças a voarem, a sua vida toda, e então ele tirou suas mãos dos bolsos e deu um passo à frente para ajudar a ensinar seus colegas Defesa. Todos os três haviam sobrevivido ao terceiro corredor proibido, ao basilisco, ao Salgueiro Lutador. Eles haviam sentado com Hermione enquanto ela estudava para as tarefas e permitido que ela os usasse como bonecos de prática. Harry vinha praticando, e ele podia conjurar um patrono corpóreo.

Hermione estudou, aquele ano inteiro. Quando não havia aulas na Sala ela estava lá de qualquer forma, lançando azarações precisas de novo e de novo em um pedaço de parede enegrecido. Ela aprenderia. Ela ficaria melhor. Ela seria a bruxa mais brilhante da sua idade. Ela mostraria a todos eles que de onde ela vinha não tinha nada a ver com o que ela podia fazer.

Durante as partidas de Quadribol, Luna sentou com Ron, Neville, e Hermione, e Hermione observara com algo desconfortável rolando em seu estômago. Luna vestia uma cabeça de leão que ela fizera ela mesma e que rugia quando Harry mergulhava pelo pomo. Hermione queria chamá-la de _louca_ ou _estranha_ , mas o fundo de sua mente estava sussurrando _corajosa_ e ela não conseguia aquietá-la.

_Eu recusei a sua Casa_ , Hermione pensou enquanto Luna remexia no seu colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada. _Eu estou lutando uma guerra. Sabe das escolhas que fiz?_

Hermione sonhou que era uma cobra, rastejando pelos corredores do Ministério. Ela pensou sobre o basilisco, que ela só tivera um vislumbre. Algodão sufocante estava ameaçando as bordas do sonho, prometendo pesadelos, mas em vez disso ela viu Arthus Weasley de pé nervoso perto de uma porta escura – e Hermione abriu suas mandículas e atacou.

Ela passou a viagem até o hospital com seu cérebro envolvido em algodão branco. Harry pegou um copo de chá terrível do hospital para Sra. Weasley. Hermione tentou preencher seu peito com respiração. Ela tentou olhar para os longos cabelos ruivos de Ginny e dizer a si mesma _veja veja ela não está caída no chão gelado, você consegue se mexer agora_ , mas seu cérebro suprimiu o riso e sussurrou sim, e você foi inútil naquela hora também. 

Ron adormeceu no seu ombro. Hermione não dormiu, a noite toda. Ela tentou imaginar colocar o sufocante algodão dentro da sua cabeça em chamas, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi que o copo vazio de papel de Molly virou cinzas.

Arthur dormiu, e sarou, e a cor voltou para os rostos de cada um dos Weasleys. Molly trouxe braçadas de cobertores tricotados para cobrir seu marido. As crianças voltaram para Hogwarts.

“É claro que você vai voltar para casa com a gente,” Ginny disse, quando o Natal chegou. “Mamãe não vai aceitar outra coisa.”

Mesmo preenchido com quase todos os Weasleys, Grimmauld Place estava quieto e ecoando naquele inverno. As escadas gemiam, e havia sempre o que parecia ser mais cômodos empoeirados e escuros. Eles se amontoaram no fim da longa mesa para a ceia de Natal, mesmo suas luzes mágicas brilhantes não abolindo todas as sombras nos cantos. Arthur estava mais pálido do que Hermione jamais vira aquele já pálido homem. Ela dera para ele um grande e macio cachecol roxo para o Natal. Mas nem tudo estava fechado e fraco – Fred e George desencadeavam explosões que ela esperava que fossem propositais. Quando visitava, Harry jogava xadrez com Ron enquanto seu tio Sirius corria sob quatro patas pela casa e mastigava todos os móveis preferidos de sua mãe. Depois que Ginny e Molly tivessem suas discussões (os retratos berrando em contraponto), Ginny arrastaria Hermione ou Harry para chutar pela geada e fumaça.

Eles voltaram para escola, e Umbridge encontrou a AD. A porta da Sala Precisa foi pisoteada, e a Sala conjurou nada. Hermione trocou medo por fúria e marchou pelos dias seguintes, sentindo-se de castigo, sentindo-se em chamas e inquieta com isso. Acusações brotaram feiamente no rosto de Marietta e Hermione tentou tornar fúria em certeza.

Marietta chorava, afundada na mesa da Corvinal, e Cho Chang sentava com ela, um braço em volta de seus ombros. Quando elas passavam pelos corredores, ninguém da AD falava com elas. Hermione viu Susan Bones virar o rosto, passando por elas. Ela viu Neville se afastar e Cho fixar seu queixo. Ela não vira Cho chorar fazia dias. Hermione queria chamá-la _covarde_ e _vira-casaca_ , mas sua mente estava sussurrando _corajosa_.

_Estou lutando uma guerra_ , ela pensou para a parte de trás da cabeça erguida de Cho. _Sabe das escolhas que fiz, para que talvez sobrevivêssemos? Eu recusei a sua Casa._

_Corajosa_ , sussurrou sua mente. _Corajosa, corajosa, corajosa_ , pensou Hermione. _Se elas são corajosas, o que isso faz de mim?_

A guerra era maior do que isso – maior do que o medo de Marietta pelo emprego de sua mãe no Ministério, ou como Neville empalideceu e enrijeceu na mesa quando as notícias da fuga de Bellatrix chegaram, ou o jeito que Hermione se trancava no armário às vezes para chorar porque ela _sentia falta_ de seus tios, porque ela tinha certeza que fizera a escolha certa, porque ela não tinha certeza se eles a perdoariam. Eles haviam sido peões – uma balconista e um professor, sem magia – e peões eram sacrificados, e havia coisas a que nem a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu poderia sobreviver. Hermione chorava, mas a guerra era maior do que isso.

Exceto – a guerra era exatamente pequena daquele jeito. A mãe de Hannah Abbott morreu naquele ano. Eles a tiraram de Herbologia para contar a ela, e então ela não voltou. Os irmãos Creevey eram nascidos-trouxa e eles sabiam disso, porque pessoas sibilivam isso para eles nos corredores. Harry se debruçava sobre cartas censuradas de casa, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. “Acho que Tio Remus vai se disfarçar,” ele disse. “Ele costumava a fazer isso na última vez.”

“Ele vai ser cuidadoso,” disse Ron. “Seu Tio Remus é a pessoa mais cuidadosa que a gente conhece.”

Harry balançou a cabeça e Hermione tentou arrastar os olhos de volta para sua lição de casa. “Não,” ele disse. “Ele será corajoso.”

“Aposto que Siri– Snuffles vai com ele,” disse Ron.

Harry sorriu. “Yeah. Yeah, você provavelmente está certo.”

Hermione sonhou com sua Tia Meg. Isso não era novidade, e antigamente não costumava nem a ser ruim. Sua vida aparece em seus sonhos. Mas Hermione sonhou com a sua Tia Meg em longos corredores com esferas brilhantes, se contorcendo no chão sob a Cruciatus de Voldemort. Ela acordou ofegante e coberta de suor, já alcançando sua varinha.

Parvati e Lavender permanceram adormecidas enquanto Hermione levantava, mas Ginny ouviu-a correndo pelas escadas no seu caminho até o dormitório de Ron e Harry. Ginny não dormia direito fazia anos. Hermione agarrou-se às suas mãos na luz fraca. “Ele tem a minha tia, no Departamento de Mistérios.”

Eles foram de testrálios – Harry e Hermione e Ron, Luna e Ginny e Neville. Certa vez ela pensou que sempre seriam apenas os três deles, mas Neville estava agarrado à crina de um testrálio que todos menos Ginny e Ron podiam ver. Luna estava mantendo seu cabelo longe do rosto e Ginny estava sorrindo largamente, mesmo aqui, mesmo agora, o vento em seus dentes. Hermione pensou que sempre seriam eles – e quando eles chegaram ao chão Ron pegou a mão dela na dele por um momento.

Quando eles alcançaram a prateleira da profecia, Tia Meg não estava ali, mas Lucius Malfoy estava. A última vez que Hermione o vira, o corpo de Fleur estava gelando na terra do cemitério. Ela lançou uma maldição de sua varinha, agarrou a profecia, e eles correram.

Primeiro, Harry caiu com um tornozelo quebrado e Ron passou seu braço por seus ombros e o arrastou adiante. Depois, Neville foi acertado no lugar de Luna e Ginny puxou ambos para a sala que invertia a gravidade. Eles cambalearam, eles correram. Eles pisaram em mistérios que Hermione teria passado melhores vidas estudando. Todos os seis deles chegaram a uma sala que continha nada além de um arco preenchido por véus flutuantes, e os Comensais da Morte os prenderam ali.

Hermione ergueu a profecia, pronta para quebrá-la. Ela pensou sobre trouxas de pijamas girando lentamente a quinze metros do chão. Ela pensou sobre Tia Meg se contorcendo no chão em seu sonho. Ela pensou no jeito que os ombros de sua tia se inclinaram para frente na cozinha. Lucius sorriu.

Então, a Ordem veio – Olho-Tonto Moody e Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur e Molly, James e Remus, e Sirius sob dois pés, varinha em mãos.

Harry estava suando, estremecendo em dor, tentando mirar sua varinha de onde ele estava apoiado no chão. Hermione e Ron agaicharam-se em volta dele. “O que vocês acham que é pior?” Harry disse. “Morrer, ou a bronca que vamos levar?”

“Honestamente, Harry,” Hermione disse, mas Ron riu. “ _Estupefaça_!”

“ _Petrificus Totalus_! Não sou muito bom em questões de múltipla escolha,” Ron disse. “Mas acho que talvez a gente deva ir com a bronca.”

“Papai talvez me mate, então tem isso,” disse Harry. “ _Expelliarmus_! Yeah, toma _essa_!”

Sirius e Bellatrix estavam trocando maldições do chão. Eles eram primos, isso era claro, pelos seus cabelos escuros e feições afiadas, o jeito repulsivo que ambos os rostos se retorciam. Não estava claro onde isso terminava – o que eles compartilhavam por causa de sangue, e o que era pelo quarto de vida que cada um dispersara nas frias celas de Azkaban.

Sirius teve que fugir de casa aos dezesseis e viver com os Potters. Hermione teve que fugir de sua própria casa, e então procurar refúgio com os Weasleys. Bellatrix chicoteou um lampejo verde de sua varinha e Arthur Weasley foi atingido em cheio no peito. Arthur caiu no chão com um baque e Bellatrix desapareceu.

Hermione nunca vira o rosto de Ron desse jeito, algo entre flácido e pedra. Ginny havia enrijecido, e ela nunca deveria ficar tão imóvel, aquela garota impaciente e inquieta. Hermione nunca vira Ginny imóvel e fria no chão da Câmara, mas ela sonhara isso, e ali estava Arthur, seus olhos abertos, sua bochecha pressionada contra o chão.

Os Comensais da Morte desapareceram, mas o Ministério admitiu o retorno de Voldemort. Os Weasleys voltaram para a Toca. Hermione também. Havia um pomar de macieiras atrás da casa e Hermione se encondeu ali com seus livros emprestados. Ela não conseguia aguentar assistir Molly se ocupando na cozinha, esfregando manchas que não existiam. Às vezes as crianças vinham voar no pomar, e Hermione iria para a garagem fechada de Arthur e ler ali ao invés. Semanas depois, Ron sentou-se ao lado dela antes que ela pudesse ir para outro lugar. Ela tensionou cada músculo dela, mas ele não fez nada, apenas sentou ali. Ele cutucou a terra com um graveto. Ele arrancou longos talos de grama e trançou-os uns aos outros. “Quando éramos pequenos,” Ron disse eventualmente, “Ginny costumava a me obrigar a fazer o cabelo dela. Depois que Bill saiu da escola. Acho que ela sentia mais falta dele do que qualquer um de nós.”

“Ron, eu sinto muito quanto ao seu pai,” Hermione disse.

Ele deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça. “Acho que uma dessas está madura,” ele disse, colocando-se de pé. Ele extendeu a mão para a árvore – ele era alto, ela sempre esquecia que ele era alto – roçando os longos dedos na fruta. Finalmente ele sentou-se de novo com a camiseta cheia e pequenas maçãs amarelas. “Quer?” ele disse e Hermione aceitou uma.

Ela mordiscou a dela enquanto ele devorou o resto e jogou os miolos nos nós perto das árvores. Eles não conversaram, mas o vento estava soprando pelo pomar. Depois de um tempo Hermione disse, “Você poderia ter trazido um livro, sabe. Não está entediado?”

Ron tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás contra o tronco da árvore, olhos meio fechados. Luz do sol filtrava entre os aglomerados de folhas e maçãs amadurecendo. “Você nem sempre tem que estar fazendo alguma coisa, sabe.”

Ela bufou e virou uma página.

Por todas as aparências, Hogwarts estava mais gentil no ano seguinte. Umbridge se fora. O Tio Remus de Harry fora contratado para substitui-la e mesmo depois de apenas três semanas Hermione estava convencida que ele seria o melhor professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que eles já tiveram. Naquele ano, as pessoas não reviravam os olhos para Hermione nos corredores – elas sorriam, ou assentiam. Ernie Macmilliam veio até a mesa da Grifinória para apertar sua mão e se desculpar por não ter acreditado nela. Hogwarts parecia mais gentil, aquele ano, e isso fez com que os cabelos na nuca de Hermione se arrepiassem como os de Sirius faziam quando a temperatura abaixava rápido demais.

Onde o escritório de Dolores Umbridge fora rosa e ornamentado, o de Professor Lupin era uma organizada mistura de livros, artefatos, e tanques de grindylows. Havia um tapete gasto em frente à lareira para um grande cachorro preto que ele trouxera junto.

“Pensei que você estivesse disfarçado,” Harry disse. “Conversando com gigantes. Tentando se aproximar de Greyback. O verão inteiro–”

Remus empurrou o cabelo de Harry longe de seus olhos. Harry, que agora estava da altura de Remus, fez uma carranca. “Eu estou disfarçado, de certa forma,” Remus disse. “É uma longa história. Agora vá fazer sua lição de casa.”

Sirius bufou desapontado da lareira, onde ele estava mordiscando algo que parecia uma perna inteira de presunto defumado.

Ron começou a sair com Lavender. Hermione não lidou bem com isso. “Temos _trabalho_ a fazer,” ela disse. “E enquanto você está de gracinha com a Lavender, eu estou tentando descobrir como vencer essa guerra!”

Isso acabou em gritaria, como de costume. Harry alternava entre sentar com cada um deles no almoço. Dumbledore começou a chamar Hermione para divagar sobre história de elfos domésticos com problemas de memória e famílias sonserinas empobrecidas. Ela tentou arrancar o significado dele com perguntas incisivas, mas aprendera anos atrás que Dumbledore detestava respostas diretas.

Tudo que Dumbledore lhe dava ela levava para a biblioteca e pesquisava – os Gaunts, os métodos de imortalidade. Nas férias de inverno ela foi para uma biblioteca trouxa para encontrar o obituário da mãe de Voldemort, apenas uma única linha sobre uma mulher moradara de rua e seu bebê órfão. Molly a escortou até lá e Hermione tentou não pensar sobre o quanto ela teria gostado de conseguir um cartão de biblioteca para Arthur.

Hermione encontrou a palavra _Horcrux_ antes de Dumbledore dizê-la para ela – escondida em uma pilha empoeirada na Sessão Restrita que ela folheara sob a Capa de Invibilidade emprestada de Harry. Quando perguntou Slughorn sobre Horcruxes, tentando descobrir mais, o professor quase desmaiou.

Malfoy estava esgueirando por aí de forma suspeita, mas Hermione estava pensando sobre grandiosas mágicas e amplas marés de guerra. Ela deixou com Ron para andar de um lado para o outro e com Harry para espiar curiosamente na sombra de Malfoy.

A guerra era maior do que isso – maior do que o temperamento nervoso de Malfoy, maior do que os apelidos fúteis de Lavender ou as provocações que o pessoal de Quadribol gritava para Ron. Era maior do que o jeito que Hermione se sentia cansada ao meio-dia, pronta para se enrolar em um canto da biblioteca e não abrir os olhos por horas. Era maior do que o jeito que ao invés disso ela mordiscava grãos de café espresso que sua Tia Meg adorava e pegava outro livro.

Mas essa _era_ a guerra. Hermione apenas não tinha visto ainda. A guerra estava vivendo na tensa curva dos ombros de Malfoy. Peter Pettigrew estivera assustado certa vez – o sangue de Lily em suas mãos, e os anos roubados de Sirius, e Fleur. Draco estava assustado.

Quando eles alcançaram o topo da torre de astronomia, depois do mar, depois do caldeirão envenenado, as mãos ávidas dos mortos – quando eles alcançaram o topo da torre, Draco estava ali. Dumbledore deixou Hermione, invisível e congelada, para assistir e testemunhar. Draco estava assustado e Hermione estava impedida de tremer, enrolada em um tipo de algodão branco da magia de Dumbledore. Ela se debateu contra as amarras que a mantinham parada e silenciosa e ouviu enquanto Draco tentava se transformar em assassino.

Severus Snape estivera em Azkaban por mais anos que Sirius Black agora. Ele nunca fora um agente duplo. Snape não estava esgueirando nas sombras daquela torre de astronomia esperando para salvar Draco de si mesmo e ganhar seu espaço na confiança de Voldemort com a morte de um homem já moribundo.

Mas Remus Lupin estava lá, cicatrizes marcantes, vestes gastas.

“Draco,” Remus disse, e mesmo então ele era gentil. “Draco, saia do caminho. Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Hermione tentou mover sua mão apenas um centímetro, um centímetro. Comensais da Morte zombavam de Draco, da alta e frágil estatura do diretor desarmado, esperando pela morte. Remus estava pensando em quem Peter fora, certa vez, aterrorizado e não muito mais velho do que esse menino tremendo. Ele estava pensando sobre o que ele talvez tivesse feito para salvá-lo. “Por favor,” disse Dumbledore. “Por favor, Remus.”

Um lampejo de luz verde saltou da varinha de Remus. Hermione sentiu as amarras em volta dela se desfazerem enquanto o corpo de Dumbledore desabava da torre e fazia a rápida jornada até a laje abaixo.

Ela arrancou a Capa de si e saiu praguejando. Ela não apontou para Remus – ela se lembrava da mão enrugada e enegrecida de Dumbledore, a poção que ele fez com que ela desse para ele forçadamente beber na caverna; ela se lembrava de Remus trazendo biscoitos de gengibre para a cozinha de sua família e sabia que deveria haver uma explicação escondida aqui que ela poderia aceitar. Mas ela lançou desagradáveis lampejos nos Comensais da Morte e Draco, que estivera congelado até sua primeira maldição atingir. Draco fugiu e ela seguiu, atirando maldições atrás dele. Ela gritou para as pinturas pelas quais ela passava para soar o alarme. “Avise a Mulher Gorda! Avise Nigellus! Avise os fantasmas! Sir Cadogan, vá!”

Ela fez com que Draco gritasse. Ela fez com que ele agarrasse um braço. Ela fez com que ele mancasse. Mas ele conseguiu se afastar o suficiente das proteções de aparatar antes que ela o alcançasse inteiramente. “ _COVARDE_ ,” ela berrou, mas ele desapareceu com um forte estalido. Ela atingiu o chão brevemente e então correu de volta para ajudar com a luta.

Os Comensais da Morte tinham partido há tempos quando chegou o nascer do sol. Remus Lupin também. Professora McGonagall cancelou as aulas para o dia e foi preparar defesas, reconstrução, e o funeral de Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione subiu para o dormitório dos meninos e se sentou aos pés da cama de Ron. Eles estavam no meio de um de seus não-falando-com-o-outro períodos, mas ela não ligava. “Estou cansada disso,” ela disse. “Estou indo. Não vou fingir que isso–” Ela gesticulou para as paredes, as janelas, os livros e as anotações amassadas. Seamus, Neville, e Dean estavam piscando para ela de suas próprias camas, mas ela estava estudando o rosto de Harry e o franzir de Ron. “Que tudo isso importa, não agora.” Ela fechou os punhos e disse, “Então?”

“Obviamente a gente vai também,” Ron disse e Harry sorriu.

“Lembra do segundo ano?” Ron disse, horas depois, suas malas apressadamente feitas e encolhidas em seus bolsos. Eles fizeram os outros meninos da Grifinória jurarem segredo e encararam firmemente Ginny para que ela ficasse em Hogwarts quando ela invadiu para ver como eles estavam. “As provas foram canceladas e achei que você fosse chorar por uma hora.”

“Muitas coisas não tinham acontecido na época,” disse Hermione. Eles desceram as escadas, todos encolhidos sob a Capa, e então marcharam pela grama congelada até passarem pelas proteções anti-aparatação.

Enquanto procuravam por Horcruxes, eles ouviam notícias do resto do mundo bruxo. Eles pegaram uma barraca, suprimentos, um pequeno rádio enquanto se moviam. Sentandos ouvindo o estalar de vozes distantes em charnecas ventosas e estreitos vales úmidos, eles se sentiam tão longe de tudo. Parecia que eram apenas eles, que seriam sempre apenas eles.

Mas Hermione olhou para suas mãos na luz da manhã antes que os meninos acordassem. Ela desfez as proteções e olhou para suas mãos na fraca luz do sol, lembrando-se de estar sentada na ala hospitalar no primeiro ano e se perguntar – era isso uma maldição? Ou um assombro?

Ela havia lido tudo o que pudera sobre Horcruxes. Ela questionara Slughorn repetidamente, e Dumbledore, também, embora nenhum deles tenha dado respostas satisfatórias. Ela havia eventualmente perguntado Madame Pince também e a bibliotercária fora, como sempre, de muito mais ajuda que qualquer outro. Os requisitos para fazer uma Hocruxes eram um assassinato, uma maldição maligna, e um receptáculo. Ela olhou para suas mãos, e ela se perguntava. Ela hipotetizava. Ela suspeitava.

Uma velha coruja nervosa trouxe-lhes um pacote, um mês depois de começarem sua busca. Eles haviam quase encontrado o medalhão. Eles haviam lutado contra três bandos de sequestradores que haviam esbarrado neles. Lee Jordan havia começado sua estação de rádio. O pacote da coruja lia simplesmente, em um texto sem faltas que Hermione reconhecia como de McGonagall, _Ele deixou esses para vocês três. Mantenham-se a salvo_.

Dentro havia um Desiluminador, um livro de histórias de Beedle, o Bardo para Harry, e um tinteiro tampado para Hermione. Ron destampou-o. “Não tem tinta dentro,” ele disse, balançando o tinteiro, que chacoalhou. Hermione extendeu a mão para ele e então o estilhaçou no chão.

“Mas que infernos?”

“Tinha uma suspeita,” disse Hermione, empurrando os cacos e pegando uma pequena pedra cinza, que ela colocou no bolso. “Vamos lá, temos que continuar nos movendo.”

Gabrielle Delacour apareceu na porta de Cedric Diggory naquele verão. “Eu me lembro de você do Torneio,” Gabrielle disse enquanto Cedric se ocupava incerto pela cozinha de seu apartamento, fazendo chá para sua visita inesperada. “Onde quer que seja a luta, você ia se envolver, Diggory. Quero participar,” ela disse, e então ele a levou consigo quando foi se juntar aos operadores de Lee Jordan.

Enquanto Gabrielle e Cedric voavam missões ao lado dos gêmeos Weasley, Viktor Krum e Nymphadora Tonks, a Amarda de Dumbledore pegou o trem de volta para Hogwarts. Ginny sentou de pernas cruzadas no compartimento do trem cheio de generais – Neville Longbottom e Hanna Abbott, Anthony Goldstein e Luna Lovegood. “Enquanto Hermione luta a guerra lá fora, nós lutamos uma aqui,” disse Ginny. “Nós temos que nos manter até ela encontrar o que está procurando.”

Enquanto Ginny assistiu uma pequena colheita de primeiros anos inquietos na fila para a Seleção, um pequeno grupo de sequestradores alcançou Hermione e dessa vez eles não escaparam deles. Nos últimos momentos de luta antes que o trio percebesse que eles não conseguiriam fugir dessa, eles tentaram enfeitaçar os rostos uns dos outros para algo inchado e irreconhecível.

O líder zombou deles enquanto outro amarrava suas mãos. “Provavelmente um bando de sangues-ruins, eh?”

Um dos que foram feridos bufou. “Não com maldições tão fortes. Mestiços, talvez. Traidores.”

Pessoas vinham escarnecendo do sangue-ruim dela há anos, mas algo sobre o sorrisinho confiante dele deixou Hermione fervendo. _Sim_ , ela queria gritar. _Sim, eu sou. Eu não acreditava em magia até fazer onze anos. Meus pais eram dentistas, e eu venho enfrentando valentões como vocês há anos. O que, como se fosse difícil?_

Na Mansão dos Malfoy, Draco não colocou nomes em seus rostos inchados e nem Bellatrix, mas ela escolheu Hermione para questionar de qualquer jeito. Harry e Ron foram empurrados para o porão trancado. Os sequestradores voltaram para cima, mas Draco protelou, subindo as escadas devagar.

“Se divertindo?” Ron provocou, e Draco se virou de volta para o fim da escada. “Vai ajudar sua titia com–”

Draco quase bateu de frente na porta, parando subitamente. “Não quero estar aqui,” Draco sibilou. “Eu não– é horrível, e eu nunca–”

“Então por que você está aqui?” disse Harry quando Draco se interrompeu. Ron escarneceu, mas Harry disse, “Você não deu a eles meu nome. Eu sei que você nos reconheceu lá em cima.”

Draco escarneceu também, um torcer de rosto tão bom quanto o de Ron, e começou a se virar. “Ruivo, sardas… Weasley não era difícil, e são sempre vocês três.”

“Eu tenho três tios, sabia disso?” Harry disse.

“Eu não– eu realmente não _me importo_ , Potter.”

“Eu me importo,” disse Harry. “Sorte sua. Eu tenho três tios, e um deles é aquela repulsiva ruína que fica se esgueirando pela sua casa. Peter fez com que minha mãe fosse morta, e Sirius fosse preso, e ele trouxe Voldemort de volta. Porque ele era um covarde que não tinha uma saída. Então estou lhe dando uma saída, Malfoy. Destranque essa porta, e vamos levá-lo tão longe quanto Londres. Você pode se virar de lá. Combinado?”

A mão de Draco se contraiu em sua varinha. “Meus pais também.”

“Tudo bem,” disse Harry.

“Harry,” sibilou Ron.

“Eles só vão fugir,” disse Harry. “Você viu os rostos deles lá?”

“ _Alohomora_.”

“Excelente,” disse Harry, passando pela porta aberta e arrebatando a varinha de Draco dele. “Vou levar isso agora.”

“Hey, eu preciso–”

“Siga a gente e fique quieto,” disse Harry. Griphook e Ollivander se esconderam em um armário de casacos, mas Dean e Luna foram com eles. Eles se esgueiraram, estupefando cada Comensal da Morte ou sequestrador que viam, até conseguirem uma varinha para todos, e então foram encontrar Hermione e Bellatrix.

Eles deixaram Draco, Lucius, e Narcissa perto de Londres antes de aparatarem para uma das casas secretas de Lee e colocarem Griphook e Ollivander em mãos seguras. Eles tinham o medalhão, mas em seguida eles precisariam da taça e da espada de Gryffindor. Enquanto os Malfoys faziam seu caminho até a Islândia, Harry, Ron e Hermione preparavam Poção Polissuco e perguntavam Griphook sobre a segurança do Gringotes. “Se vocês pegarem qualquer outra coisa além do que _precisam_ para vencer isso,” o duende avisou e Ron assentiu solenemente enquanto rascunhava planos.

A taça, o diário, o medalhão, o anel, a cobra – Hermione tentou rastrear as linhas de obsessões de Voldemort por todas as cuidadosas peças que Dumbledore se dignara a entregá-la. “Acho que a última Horcrux está em Hogwarts,” ela disse. “Algo a ver com a Corvinal.” Ron assentiu, Harry começou a fazer as malas, e Hermione não acrescentou que ela tinha certeza que o verdadeiramente últmo fragmento estava vivendo em seu peito.

Quando eles pisaram de volta no terreno de Hogwarts, a primeira coisa que Hermione viu foi um lampejo vermelho enquanto Ginny se atirava nela, braços abertos. Quando Ginny se afastou, sorrindo, Hermione tentou encontrar novas sardas em suas bochechas vincadas, mas principalmente ela apenas viu como os estudantes dispostos atrás dela estavam todos olhando para Ginny, não para a Escolhida. Hermione sorriu de volta. Ginny se lançou para esbarrar em Ron e então beijar Harry alegremente na bochecha. Ela torceu as sombrancelhas para cada um deles e então os arrastou para mais perto da multidão. “Do que vocês precisam?” ela disse. “Vocês estão aqui por uma razão, claramente.”

Hermione olhou em volta para a multidão reunida. Neville parecia mais velho, depois de menos de um ano. Ernie Macmillian assentiu para ela, familiar, respeitoso, em pouco cheio de si, e Hannah Abbott retorceu suas mãos. Havia alunos de primeiro ano que ela não conhecia. “Voldemort é protegido por uma série de objetos enfeitiçados,” ela disse. “Nós achamos que o último está aqui. Precisamos encontrá-lo, e encontrar um jeito de destrui-los.”

“A Câmara,” disse Ron. “Hermione – as presas de basilisco. Foi assim que Harry fez com o diário–”

“Certo,” disse Hermione. “Harry–“

“Eu vou encontrar a última,” disse Harry. “Você cuida da taça e tudo. Hey, pessoas, preciso de alguns corvinais.”

Ginny sorriu largamente enquanto Hermione e Ron rapidamente saiam da sala. “Bom, nós temos esses.”

Quando Ron e Hermione voltaram da câmara, de mãos dadas, o Salão Principal estava animado e barulhento. A AD estava distribuída pelas quatro longas mesas, mas eles não estavam sozinhos. Os professores balançavam suas varinhas, acordando estátudas e armaduras, erguendo proteções. A Ordem da Fênix havia chegado também. Hermione podia ver Molly Weasley discutindo vigorosamente com Slughorn. Professora McGonagall vira Hermione e atravessou a mulditão para alcançá-la. Ela parou a trinta cerimoniosos centímetros de distância de Hermione. “Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley. Estou contente de vê-los bem.”

Ron sorriu largamente para ela. Hermione disse, “Você também, Professora,” mas então McGonagall cruzou o espaço entre elas e pegou a mão de Hermione nas suas, longas e ossudas.

“Eu estou muito contente,” McGonagall disse e Hermione apertou a mão de volta. “Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês dois. Vocês orgulham a nossa Casa.”

“Obrigada,” disse Hermione e então uma onda de crianças da AD com perguntas inundou-os.

Do outro lado do salão, Gabrielle Delacour estava batendo sua varinha contra a mesa enquanto Cedric e Cho se debruçavam sob o mapa que Gabrielle estava criando na madeira. James Potter tinha seus dedos enroscados na nuca de um grande cachorro preto que estava ao seu lado. Harry não tinha ouvido notícias de Tio Remus, mas a Ordem continuava a ter informações sobre Voldemort que não deveria.

Comensais da Morte e seus aliados estavam convergindo nos arredores de Hogwarts. Sentada à mesa da Grifinória com seus pés batendo no banco de madeira, Lavender roía suas unhas roxas brilhantes. Parvati havia feito tranças nas suas cabeças. Hermione segurou sua varinha com força. Sua mente sussurrou _corajosas_ e ela não tentou aquietá-la.

Enquanto eles saíam para lutar, pessoas se moviam em pequenos grupos aglomerados. Estudantes da AD, que conheciam o castelo tão bem, se juntaram a adultos bruxos. Anthony Goldstein e Dean Thomes acabaram presos em um corredor juntos. Gabrielle e Cedric se moviam como um relógio em volta um do outro, e Hermione se lembrava de Fleur saindo do Lago, o jeto que ela conseguiu uma toalha quente para Gabrielle antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Uma das primeiras mortes que Hermione viu foi a de Professora McGonagall. Ela havia derrubado oito Comensais da Morte em um gramado meio ensombreado por um velho salgueiro. O nono havia vencido-a. Colin Creevey, que a professora havia empurrado para fora do caminho da maldição, venceu esse nono.

Hermione feriu e estupefou e bloqueou. Ela havia perdido noção de onde quase todos estavam quando a luta diminuiu para um cessar-fogo, mas ela os encontrou de novo quando voltou para o Salão Principal – Harry, rindo de uma piada de Ginny; Molly limpando algo do rosto de Ron enquanto ele revirava os olhos; Parvati, sozinha, torcendo as mãos.

Harry estava rindo quando eles trouxeram o corpo de Remus, porque Ginny estava contando uma piada, sorrindo tão astuta quanto os marotos que o criaram desde que nascera. Harry estava rindo, e ele parou. Ele viu a expressão no rosto de seu pai primeiro. Ele havia certa vez lançado um patrono ao imaginar a expressão que seu pai faria quando Harry trouxesse seu melhor amigo de volta para casa para ele em segurança. Harry se virou lentamente e ali estavam Fred e Percy carregando Remus, colocando-o no frio chão. Ele cambaleou até eles.

“Ele veio com os lobisomens,” Percy estava contando James. “E então ele se virou contra eles, é claro–”

“É claro,” disse James fracamente.

“Ele–“ Percy balançou a cabeça. “Sinto muito.” James apertou seu ombro, sem palavras. Fred sentou-se ao lado do corpo de Remus e não levantou, como se não soubesse o que fazer com si mesmo.

Sirius uivou, uma nota fina, uma nota quebradiça, e ninguém que a ouviu poderia confundi-la com qualquer coisa que não fosse pesar.

Harry estava imóvel, três passadas longe demais para abraçar seu pai, e sentiu um peso bater em suas costas: Ron, e então Hermione, calorosos ao seu lado. “Hey, Harry,” Ron disse, desajeitado ao pegar sua mão.

“Vamos,” disse Hermione e arrastou Harry para frente em direção ao que restava de sua família.

Voldemort deu seu ultimato – a vida de Hermione, por todas as deles. Hermione não pensou que ele sequer sabia o que estava pedindo. Ela tinha certeza que ele não sabia de todos os jeitos que ele estava se cortando até o osso com aquele pedido. Mas quando ela viu que Harry estava pressionado contra o peito de seu pai e que Ron estava ocupado distraindo Fred do trabalho de Madame Pomfrey em seu braço, ela se esgueirou para fora do Salão.

Ela tinha que ser a melhor deles. Ela tinha que ser – Isso era o melhor que ela seria. Isso era o mais longe que iria – dezoito anos, algumas espetaculares, mas imperfeitas, notas em N.O.M.s, seus sapatos ainda úmidos por ter beijado Ron em uma câmara subterrânea alagada. Ela sabia onde estava indo. Ela sabia o que ela seria.

Ela veio disso – das históiras do pai de Harry, da Professora McGonagall pressionando mais tempo em suas mãos, da desordem calorosamente animada da Toca. Fleur havia prendido seu cabelo e perguntado se ela se sentia mais corajosa. Tia Meg havia lhe dado seu primeiro livro. De onde ela vinha tinha tudo a ver com aonde ela iria. Hermione lera livros e livros com o nome de Lily Potter orgulhosamente disposto em suas páginas. Ela vira Lily sorrindo largamente de fotografias por toda a casa em Godric’s Hollow. Ela havia visto Harry empurrar seu cabelo dos olhos e sorrir igual a sua mãe, como ele havia aprendido dela, como ele havia estudado-o. _Eu pedi pela sua Casa_ , ela pensou, e fez seu caminho através da grama para a Floresta. Ela não se importava por coisas como “proibidas” há anos. Ela havia certa vez pensado que expulsão era pior que morte, mas ela supunha que havia certa vez não acreditado em magia também.

Hermione virou a Pedra em sua mão, três vezes, devagar. Ela prendeu a respiração por um longo segundo e então a clareira estava preenchida com pálida luz. Julia e Daniel Granger sorriam radiantes para ela. Sua mãe parecia com Tia Meg, quase duas décadas mais nova. Hermione havia herdado o nariz de seu pai, o que sabia pelas fotos, mas havia algo a mais em ver seus olhos cintilando sobre ele. “Mamãe,” ela disse. “Papai,” e suas palavras estavam entaladas em sua garganta. “Eu–” Palavras eram o que ela era, haviam construído-a desde que ela pode traduzi-las pela primeira vez, e ela as perdera em algum lugar em seu baço. Ela engoliu ar. Ela balbuciou, “Eu passo fio dental todo dia.”

Julia riu e Daniel moveu para frente para roçar uma mão sem peso sob uma de suas bochechas úmidas. “Sentimos sua falta também. Oh, minha menina.”

Hermione fechou os olhos com força e quando os abriu ela viu que eles não estavam sozinhos. A fantasmagórica figura de Arthur Weasley brincava com as mangas de sua camisa, sorrindo timidamente para ela. Hermione tentou apertar a mão de sua mãe, mas seus dedos apenas atravessaram a luz. “Sr. Weasley,” ela disse. “Eu sinto muito.” Mas isso não era o bastante, era? Palavras, era disso que ela era feita – palavras, e ela precisava delas, e nada era _o suficiente_. Ela queria gritar _precisamos de fogo, mas não tem madeira_. Ela queria Ron para berrar _você é uma bruxa ou não?_ Ela queria que respostas iluminassem em seu peito. “Eu sinto tanto,” ela disse.

“Eu também,” disse Arthur. Ele piscou, um pouco como uma coruja, para os Grangers. “Vocês deveriam ter visto essa garotinha, a primeira vez que ela pisou na minha casa. A coisa mais inteligente que já conheci, mochila cheia de livros, cabeça cheia de feitiços, e se preocupando com cada criatura que via. Corajosa, sabe? Para se importar tanto. Para tentar. Vocês devem estar muito orgulhosos.”

“Nós estamos,” disse Daniel, e Arthur sorriu.

“Você tem trabalho a fazer agora, querida,” Julia disse, erguendo as mãos como se quisesse colocá-las nos ombros de Hermione. Vento frio passou por seus tornozelos. “Você tem que ir. Nós vamos vê-la logo.” O rosto da mãe de Hermione estava franzindo, retendo emoção. “Logo. Nós amamos você–”

E Hermione deixou a Pedra cair no chão da floresta. Foi como o desabar de Dumbledore da Torre de Astronomia, como assistir o rosto de Ron endurecer no Departamento de Mistérios. Tudo estava quieto. Tudo estava imóvel. Hermione colocou sua varinha no seu bolso e caminhou para a morte.

Ela sacou sua varinha. Ela tinha certeza que tinha que morrer aqui, e pelas mãos de Tom Riddle, mas podia muito bem acabar com alguns primeiro.

A última coisa que ela viu foi um lampejo de luz verde, e isso era familiar. Hermione sentiu-se cair, mas ela não sentiu atingir o chão.

Quando ela acordou, ela não estava na Floresta. Ela não estava em uma estação de trem, caída no ladrilho limpo. Sua bochecha estava pressionanda contra pergaminho e madeira regular e ela pensou freneticamente, _Tenho uma prova? Estou atrasada para a aula?_

Ela se endireitou em uma cadeira da biblioteca onde havia caído no sono uma dúzia de vezes antes. A biblioteca de Hogwarts se espalhava em volta dela. Luz atravessava as altas janelas. As prateleiras estavam enroladas, pesadas com mais palvras e mundos do que ela jamais seria capaz de ler.

Do outro lado da mesa, Tia Meg bateu seu cigarro em um cinzeiro, cantarolando uma pequena melodia que Hermione não ouvia há anos.

“Você não deveria fumar em uma biblioteca,” Hermione disse. Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. “Você não _fumaria_ em uma biblioteca.”

“Essa é especial,” Tia Meg disse. “Os livros vão ficar bem.”

Ela deu outra tragada e Hermione encarou-a, coração batento enquanto lembrava – uma clareira, um lampejo verde. “Você não está morta também, está?”

“Oh, não,” Tia Med disse. “Oh, querida, isso só está na sua cabeça.” Ela se inclinou para frente. “E você não está morta também, não ainda, não exatamente. Você tem uma escolha.”

“Uma escolha?” disse Hermione. “Eu escolhi. Eu fui até lá e eu morri.”

“E agora você tem uma escolha – ficar, ou voltar.”

“E se eu voltar, ele continua morto?”

Tia Meg assentiu. “Havia mais de uma vida em você – você, e o pedacinho dele que ele deixou em você quando matou seus pais. Você pode escolher quantas dessas vidas morrem.”

O pergaminho sob as mãos de Hermione estava cheio de sua própria escrita, mas ela não reconhecia as notas e diagramas. Ela traçou seus dedos sob as linhas secas de tinta. Parecia que fazia anos desde que ela aprendera algo que não fosse relacionado a se manter viva ou manter outras pessoas vivas.

Ela olhou de novo para cima e não era Tia Meg mais. Era Professora McGonagall, alta e severa com seus óculos retangulares. Hermione engoliu em seco, presa entre pesar e o impulso de endireitar a coluna e dar um relatório nas complicaçãos de transfiguração de formas vivas. “Você poderia descançar,” McGonagall disse. Ela pegou sua mão com seus ossudos e pálidos dedos. “Hermione, você merece isso.”

“Eu mereço muitas coisas,” disse Hermione.

“Você merece isso. Você quer esse descanço?”

Havia livros aqui que ela nunca lera. Havia segredos que ela descobririria, coisas perdidas há séculos, coisas escritas em sua própria letra. “Sim,” ela disse, mas ela balançou a cabeça mesmo enquanto a palavra escapava de seus lábios.

“Apenas fique,” disse McGonagall. “Há pessoas esperando aqui que amam você.”

“Há pessoas lá que me amam,” disse Hermione. “Elas estão esperando. Não posso ficar.”

“Segure sua varinha um pouco mais firme quando usar _Accio_ ,” McGonagall disse, e Hermione acordou no chão frio da Floresta.

Eles mandaram Pettigrew para checar seu corpo. Ela prendeu a respiração, olhos fechados, corpo flácido. Peter anunciou, “Ela está morta,” e ela nunca se deu ao trabalho de descobrir depois da batalha se ele era apenas estúpido, ou se ele havia finalmente criado coragem. Harry estava convencido de que era o último, mas esse era Harry para você.

Hagrid a carregou de volta para o castelo, chorando. Hermione tentou não pensar sobre ter onze anos e ir até a sua cabana para chorar em paz. Avada kedavra exigia ódio para ser lançada, algo puro e quente e desagradável, e ela precisava não se lembrar de todas as partes de Hogwarts que haviam sido gentis.

Hagrid arquejou com força, peito estremecendo, e Hermione tentou não tremer de volta. Talvez ela de fato precisasse lembrar – o pequeno e bonito lar de Hagrid, o trecho de abóboras estava agora esmagado e apodrecendo na sua sombra. A biblioteca – oh, a luz na biblioteca, as prateleiras e prateleiras – esse lugar deveria _libertar_ pessoas, permiti-las em novos mundos, deixá-las voar. No seu caminho para fora da Floresta, Hermione vira Lavender sob uma pedra caída, imóvel e silenciosa do jeito que aquela garota nervosa, irritante, superficial, corajosa nunca deveria estar. McGonagall estava jazendo no Salão Principal, e apenas uma hora atrás ela estivera ali de pé, endireitada e quase sorrindo, dizendo a Hermione que estava orgulhosa dela.

Quando eles alcançaram o gramado, carregando o corpo de Hermione como um troféu, Voldemort vangloriou-se em frente ao pesar de Hogwarts. Hermione abandonou os braços de Hagrid, erguendo-se, e amaldiçoando Tom Riddle com cada grama de amor furioso que ela carregava consigo.

“Saiam,” ela trovejou para cada Comensal da Morte em estado de choque que estavam de pé boquiabertos. “Cada um de vocês. Nunca mais voltem. Nunca mais machuquem outra alma, ou eu vou encontrá-los.” Uns poucos tentaram lutar, mas a maioria apenas correu, eles os deixaram ir.

Uma vez que partiram, Hermione deixou-se começar a tremer. Ela atravessou a muldição, aceitando sorrisos alegres e batidas congrulatórias de mãos em suas costas, sabendo exatamente pelo o que ela estava procurando. Quando os encontrou, ela cambaleou os últimos passos para frente e caiu sob Harry e Ron. Eles todos ficaram ali, segurando uns aos outros com força o suficiente para machucar, como se fossem apenas eles, como se sempre tivessem sido apenas eles.

“Preciso ir para Austrália,” Hermione disse, dias depois, após terminarem a limpeza, os enterros, os começos de cura. “Eu preciso dar algumas satisfações.”

Ron foi com ela. Hermione estava nervosa quanto à habilidade deles de aparatar através de oceanos – e nervosa quanto ao que estava esperando no fim da jornada – então comprou duas passagens de avião para Sydney.

“Papai teria amado isso,” Ron disse a quase dez mil metros, seu nariz coberto de sardas pressionado contra a janela do avião.

Eles os encontraram em uma pequena cidade litorânea, Tia Meg fumando cigarro na varanda da frente enquanto Tio Harold aparava das cercas. Hermione derrubou suas malas e sacou a varinha do cinto, sussurando contrafeitiços. Tio Harold derrubou sua tesoura de poda com um baque. Tia Meg calmamente apagou seu cigarro no cinzeiro então pulou os degraus da varanda para envolver sua sobrinha em um abraço.

“Estou tão chateada com você,” Tia Meg sussurrou em seu cabelo e elas agarraram e agarram uma a outra.

Ron estava desajeitado à esquerda delas. “Hey, Sr. Granger.”

“Ronald.”

“Nós vencemos,” Ron ofereceu.

Tia Meg apertou Hermione com força. “Você vai nos contar tudo.”

“Eu vou,” Hermione disse, seu rosto quente e esmagado no ombro de sua tia, seus olhos queimando. “Prometo,” ela disse, e ela o fez.

Há oceanos e continentes de distância, Harry, James, and Sirius foram para casa em Godric’s Hallow. O casaco de Remus ainda estava pendurado no gancho ao lado da porta. Harry derrubou sua própria jaqueta por cima e foi para a cozinha enquanto James ficou parado na entrada com sua mão enrolada na nuca de Sirius.

James estivera com Remus, quando Lily morrera, dormindo no chão e tentando salvar o mundo. Eles a enterraram juntos. Harry havia se agitado em seu carregador de bebê e James havia ficado parado ali no frio se perguntando se ele seria capaz de fazer isso. Harry tinha sido tão pequeno. Lily tinha estado tão viva até não estar mais.

Harry voltou da cozinha com suas mãos cheias de duas canecas fumegantes para encontrar seu pai ainda parado na porta apenas. “Vamos,” Harry disse. “Feche a porta e venha sentar. Sirius, quer chocolate quente ou um osso?”

Sirius deu uma triste meio balançar com sua cauda e permaneceu sob quatro patas, então Harry colocou as canecas na mesa de centro e foi buscar um osso.

Quando ele voltou, ele fez James sentar e enrolou-se ao lado dele, empurrando as mãos pelo cabelo rebelde que parecia tanto com o de seu pai. “Vou voar com a Ginny, amanhã,” ele disse. “Quer vir? Papai?”

James virou-se para ele, abrindo os olhos.

“Ela vai tentar apostar corrida com você,” disse Harry. “Provavelmente vai ganhar.”

“Oh?” disse James. Harry começou a sorrir. “Gostaria de vê-la tentar.”

“A gente pode arranjar isso,” disse Harry, e Sirius se enrolou e foi dormir aos pés de James.


End file.
